The Prince's Catch
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Jackson Angel Frost, a kind-hearted, fun-loving, and adventurous young man, is the prince of Antarctica (not the continent lol). He's betrothed to a stubborn princess since birth, so he can be king, but doesn't wish to be married to her. Everything changes when an kind girl came into his life, but there's a secret she has but doesn't want anyone to know...
1. The Winter Prince

The beautiful yellow sun shines brightly over a medium and beautiful village in the middle of the ocean near by the continent of Africa by 25,000 miles in separation. In the village, children played and ran underneath the summer sun while their parents worked over their jobs.

The village had many people roaming around, not just children playing with each other, as well horses pulling carriages of storage and food, boats at the harbor to travel for the trading needs. Though this day was a special day here in the village. Adults were mostly busy with decorations of paper snowflake, winter colorful banners, and merchandise to sell for the children to enjoy like fake crowns, winter jewelry, designed clothing, and much more.

The village was called Antarctica. Now if more people in the world knew about the village, they believed they lived exactly on the freezing continent with the penguins roaming around, wearing fur clothing, and possibly living in igloos for homes. However, they would be wrong.

The village was only called in dedication for the continent because every winter, it was like the continent's weather on the season. Enough for them, they had much trading things they can survive in like heaters, fur clothing, cotton blankets, and much more to survive on, even games for children to play inside. Sure there was a lot of snow than the usually amount in the North, but they can be able to live through it, especially when the king and queen's worry on the village.

Oh yeah, the village wasn't just a village, but a kingdom belonging to the king and queen, Anderson and Rafaela. The two were a dedicated and wonderful couple of rulers that have been helpful and serious about their kingdoms, while also being thankful and kind-hearted to the villagers and their workers inside the castle they live in.

Because of the name, children called them 'The Winter King and Queen of Antarctica' since the royal colors were indigo, brown, light blue, and white and they both had a love to the season, but also gives their love and hope for the villagers in survival through the season. They were the most handsomest yet amazing people to have around.

King Anderson was a good-looking man with albino short hair, cerulean eyes, pale white skin, a good muscular figure with a height of 6'5, and a big heart of protection care in his being. His wife, Queen Rafaela, was a beautiful young woman like the other women in the village and in the castle. She was a skinny woman with long silk brunette hair, dazing light brown eyes, peach white skin, and a lover for happiness and safety, as well everything being clean, with or without need of the servants in the castle.

What was special on the day, for everyone in the village, especially the teenage girls that enjoy his looks and smile, was their eldest child.

The whole village, as well receiving incoming guests from other kingdoms, was getting ready for the celebration of the eldest son, their winter prince, and his 18th birthday. Everyone enjoyed the children of the royals. Even though everyone was preparing for the eldest son's day, they also give their love to the youngest child as well: the beautiful young 8-year-old princess.

The young girl was sweet and caring as her parents as well, as well having most of her genes and traits from her mother, having them almost be like sisters, but weren't thought have a relationship like that with goodness. The prince, however, had the genes of his father's, as well being slightly muscular, much to the teenage girls' enjoyment and liking, while also being caring and adventurous. He only shows his overprotective side mostly on his little sister, the only girl he adores and care for other than his mother.

The children was called Princess Emma Fiona Frost and Prince Jackson Angel Frost, two wonderful children everyone in the children adored.

Speaking of the children, as servants went up and down the stairs and roamed around the inside of the palace, preparing for the party, the two were playing at the beach where the castle was connected to outside their guarded gate, being chased by not just some of the children Emma was closely befriended with, but by also the royal children's pets dogs: a Siberian Husky named Snowflake, a Golden Retriever named Marshal, and a Siberian Samoyed dog named Marshmallow.

The children were enjoying the fun while running on the tanned sand, next to the warm blue ocean water under the mid-summer sun. Soon after, the children started to create sandcastles, two dogs played with each other while one rested with the prince underneath one of the trees here on the beach.

Wearing a poorly hand-made shell necklace one of the kids made for him as a special birthday gift, as well having on brown Bermuda pants and a white tee, the young prince smiled underneath the large shade of the tree, his cerulean eyes looking at the young 8 and 9-year-olds making the castle, his right pale hand scratching behind Marshal's ear as his head laid on his lap, and his albino silk hair flowed with the cool wind in the area.

The prince was a handsome young man in all opinions, not just from girls, but he didn't had a liking for looks, mostly on personality. His smooth lips were in a small smile as he look at the kids, seeing how they made a slightly poorly, but well creative replica of the castle as they had leaves on the tips of the sand roofs, and a moat around, something the castle itself doesn't have.

He soon looked up at the sky, watching a small flock of birds pass by, passing the summer sun. In his opinion, he wasn't a huge fan of summer, as he also had a thing for winter as well with his parents, but he didn't mind the cool wind coming in the area, as well the cool feeling of the warm water, which was actually cool instead of warm, having it comfortable for the prince to enjoy in, except in winter when the icebergs comes in, much to his annoyance.

"Hey Jackie!"

His cerulean eyes blinked once before looking towards the children. "What do you think?" A little blonde girl with sharp green eyes said, smiling with the others as they showed him their creative and adorable replica, making Jack smile. Especially seeing 'Happy Birthday!' on the ground in front of it.

"I love it," He said, revealing his pearly whites to them with love. "Thanks guys." His acceptance have them smile more before going towards him, some sitting and laying next to him while Emma sat next to her brother, having him to bring his arm over her, while Marshmallow and Snowflake came and laid next them.

"You're so lucky, Jack," a boy with freckles across his face and red hair looked him, arms crossed.

"How am I lucky?" Jack said, smiling a little with a raised eyebrow, curious.

"I mean, everyone is more concern if the patterns on their banners are perfect and the banner itself is aligned than watching where they go on the streets. It's like they're obsessed!"

"Yeah. My older sister kept thinking on what outfit should be pretty and nice enough to wear for the party at the castle," the blonde girl said.

Jack then sighed in disappointment and annoyance. One thing he hated about his birthday is now the villagers and his parents makes a big deal on the theme and decorations to make it perfect for the prince. The same thing will happen to Emma in nine months for her birthday, but right now was a pain for him just like every year.

What he only liked what that his parents never force him to do anything he wouldn't like. He wasn't much of a talker, but he does recall befriending other royals when he was younger, and what he liked about them was that they weren't stuck-up or snobby to have around, but funny and friendly to have, even when if it's just one of them alone or with others. He was glad to know that they were coming two days from now for the party since they also respected and care for the children as well.

"Well," Jack said, scratching his neck a bit. "I'm not that lucky. I just wish they don't make it such a big deal about it."

"But Jack, you're the prince of Antarctica! Everyone makes it a big deal for you," a young girl with light dark skin, and golden blonde hair (a trait from her Polish great-grandmother on her father's side) spoke with shock, but Jack only chuckled a little, having her shock expression die down.

"Prince or not, everyone shouldn't be worry about this."

"Even though it's your 18th?" Emma asked, leaning on her brother with her big brown eyes looking straight at him with curiosity.

"My 18th, my 20th, my 50th; doesn't matter. It's not that big of a deal to handle. Winter is a bigger handle than my birthday anyway," he said, having the kids understand that he had a point. Winter is a bigger handle than his birthday, or their own, or any shippings of supplies and materials they needed for the season.

"Good point. Hey! Do you want anything for your birthday?!" Emma said, curious as well as the others while the dogs perked up at the sudden outburst from the princess. Soon after, the four started thinking of ideas of what he wanted.

"Maybe he wants a motorcycle-"

"No way! Jack, what you want it a special necklace, right-"

"That's what you want, Lucy! What about another pet?-"

"We have three dogs already!"

"Who wouldn't want another?!"

"What about traveling the world?"

"That's kind of hard."

"Not for the prince to handle with the others!"

"Maybe to see America for the first time!"

"That's crazy! It would take forever to get there!"

"Why not a enormous cake with lots of frosting?!"

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Didn't you have a big breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter! Who doesn't like cake?!"

"Anyone that is sick of it."

"Something Richard isn't able to do for any sweets."

"Hey!"

The children laughed to themselves as Jack was mostly in thought. He realized that he doesn't have any wish or gift he wanted to have for his 18th. When he was younger, all he wanted was a sibling, having Emma later on when he was 8. He also wanted a dog, something he asked three times, only to end up with three dogs since he was fifteen.

Soon after, he didn't ask for any gift that could have come to mind. He had a sibling he loved, and three dogs he admire, as well good friendships and relations with the villagers and the royals from other kingdoms, showing a good quality of him being king someday. Even though he don't know when it would happen, but he didn't care. He wasn't ready anyway so it never came in his mind.

An hour passed and soon the children called back from their parents, all of them helped their family prepare for the party. Another thing he liked about his birthday is that all people that lived in the village, all families his parents have seen and known for paying taxes, were accepted to be part of the celebrations, not just royals. It was like a tradition to the kingdom ever since his father married his mother two years before Jack was born.

Jack never liked anyone that shouldn't be let out of the fun. He was a fun-loving guy and always shared it to anyone, alone with any negative expression, especially depression. Some villagers say that his fun-loving nature was a blessing from the gods above as he spreads it, making others more joyful than before, even on Mondays, much to everyone's surprise!

After locking the gate again, Emma and Jack head to the back door while the dogs laid on the grass, covered a little bit in dews for the sprinklers. Jack noticed the glass was covered from the inside by blue curtains, but luckily wasn't locked. He opened the door and moved the curtains out of the way, having the siblings view the room. Emma in amazement while Jack had annoyance as he closed the door behind him.

The entire large hall was covered in decorations of the royal colors with streamers, balloons at the high ceiling, next to the large chandelier, while having the floor waxed, a large table being set up to place the food, which won't be ready yet, as well a few chairs were here and there in the room. The hall was big enough place as least five hundred people inside, but the village only had less than a hundred fifty people, along with the royals from other kingdoms coming, having enough space for everyone since. The party was two days from now, and they already got the decorations set up.

Both Emma and Jack quickly got out of the way of butlers and maids, roaming around the room in a quick matter while also pardoning themselves to the siblings, something the two were used to since they were much younger. Jack groaned a little then leaned against the white wall, having Emma look at him and give him a kind smile.

"Jack, I know you don't like how they make a big deal, but you know they are doing this to show they love you, not by force," Emma said, having Jack look at her.

He knew she had a point. Even though they were workers in the palace, Jack and Emma respected them and treated them like family, along with their parents. Their kindness were the reason why not one person quit in the palace ever since the marriage. A few retired, but no one quit as they were thankful for the pay and the respect they received and also returned to them.

He smiled back at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead, having her yell up an 'Ew!' while giggling, having Jack smirked and chuckled softly. Their laughter ended by a soft clearance of the throat.

"Pardon me," a young maid said, standing in front of the two, "But, your clothings are prepared and ready in your rooms."

Jack, still annoyed by the party since it was early, was able to give the maid a smile with Emma and spoke, "Thank you." The maid bowed, along with the siblings, before the three went to their separate ways. Jack and Emma head upstairs to their bedrooms that were two doors apart from each other, which were connected bathrooms with their own rooms.

Jack enters and closed the oak door. The party was three hours away, having one hour to himself before getting ready for the celebration. He looked around his large room and looked over his indigo sheet-covered bed, viewing his suit, iron-pressed and wrinkle free, but what made him curious was a object beside it.

He went towards it and picked it up, before chuckling. "Are you serious?" He said to himself in a joking matter as he held a fake light blue crown with details to make it look like it was made ice. He was familiar to the details, the color, and the purpose; when he was 11, the three-year-old princess made a poorly made crown out of paper, colored with blue marker, saying 'Happy Birthday' in a poor yet adorable way that had Jack accept the gift. He was surprise to see that this crown in his hands was like that crown, but better and much more detailed.

He then placed it back on the bed and walked towards his back door, opening in to reveal his large balcony. He walked to the side and sat on the rail, leaning against the wall while being three feet from the ground, watching the beach at the side. The view of the waves roaring, the feel of the cool wind blowing, and the beauty of the sun getting slowly closer to touch the water by a couple more inches made him feel peaceful.

Jack liked being on his balcony more than staying in bed when ever he wasn't busy with homeschooling on history information and being a proper prince or roaming around the village, helping or visiting anyone. It would be a poor hiding place, but it was place that he enjoys as it was just him and nature, having feel like he could just soar through the skies, feeling free with no problem in his way.

He felt so in peace that he didn't hear the front door opening as the wind enter inside his room, having his while cotton curtains fly by it. Jack soon blinked a couple of times at the sound of footsteps before closing his eyes and smirking at the sudden scent of saltwater came in mind with his nose.

"Caught any big ones, Kangaroo?"

A 'tsk' came from a tall tanned and muscular male with grey hair, but having a young age of 30, green sharp eyes, and a addition of tattoos, one of his forehead and two on his bare shoulders while he wore a sleeveless jacket and black jeans with rough brown boots.

"None yet, frostbite," the man said, having an thick Australian accent that seemed clear to the young prince. The man was named E. Aster Bunnymund, Jack and Emma's bodyguard and first friend since their births. He was a dedicated man while also being overprotective on the two as he was a tai chi master with nerves of steal, something he showed when Jack was five when Aster was a teen, looking for a job. and shocking enough at the same time a foreign burglar came in the castle to get the jewels. Aster soon got the job and befriend with the royals before befriending Jack and then Emma.

Jack and Aster were like brothers to each other. When Jack was younger, Aster was the overprotective brother that still showed fun and respect to the prince, that somehow was passed on to Jack when Emma was born, but both boys showed their overprotective side when they both worried on Emma, but Aster also worried about Jack as well. When he got older, Jack and Aster sometimes bicker in a playful way, as well having funny nicknames towards each other (Kangaroo, frostbite, Easter bunny, etc.), but the two still respected and cared for each other, only they barely showed it.

"You're losing your touch," Jack said, now looking at the view of the water being connected to a small part of trees, while smirking, "you're getting older than usual."

"Aw, rack off, you bloody show pony," Aster said, messing up Jack's hair, having the prince chuckle at the action before smoothing his hair a little when Aster was done. "Just you wait. I catch a pretty pig big and rub it all over your pale face."

Jack chuckles still as Aster leaned against the wall, also looking at the view of the ocean and enjoying the wind in the area. "Good view from here."

"Always has," Jack said with admiration at the sea. It was a beautiful sight with the sun's appearance of colors coming in when it gets closer to the ocean. He then looked at the Easter-loving man and smirked. "No present for the king?"

His reply was a soft push on the shoulder. "Hey," Jack joked softly.

"You're not king yet, boy. You're still the mischievous and fun-making anklebiter of a prince everyone still loves."

"Like..you?" Jack said, looking hopefully with his famous smile and puppy eyes, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I do. Get rid of that face. It creeps me out," Aster said, not even looking at his face, but knew it was there due to a slight shiver coming from his neck. Jack chuckled again before looking at the ocean with Aster again.

It was a comfortable silence between to the two as nature relaxed them both with the wonderful sounds and winds in their area. Jack soon looked down at his lap and sighed softly. The sigh caught the bodyguard's attention and looked at the prince, seeing a annoyed yet sadden look on his face as he brings his legs up to his chest successfully without falling off the rail.

"What's up, frostbite?" Aster asked with a friendly yet concerned tone of his voice. Jack said nothing. He just kept looking at his feet.

"Jack? Boy, what is it?"

Finally, Jack sighed and looked up at Aster, "Why do people make a big deal for this?"

"I don't understand."

"My birthday. Emma's birthday. Our parents' birthdays. Everyone makes big deals about the royals' birthdays every time," Jack said, looking back down at his feet.

"Well, you guys have been helping out for the kingdom with trading, protection, money, and jobs-"

"Yeah I know, but I just wish people wouldn't make a big deal out of this. Especially on my birthday. I-I-I just wish people would just relax and be happy for me instead of making every perfect for my likings. I like to see people happy, not tired so they can be appreciated from me and my good opinions."

Jack understand that the villagers here had a liking to them and what they do to help the kingdom, but he just wish there was something out there that can change that.

Aster understood that and soon brought a hand to cover his knee, having the price look up at him, seeing a comfort smile on the bodyguard's face.

"Look, I know you don't like it when people get upset or freaked out on any of birthday you guys celebrate, but who knows? It could get better for you."

Jack sighed then looked back at his feet. Somewhere in his mind was where he would agree with Aster, but right now just didn't felt like it right now. Aster leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead, something both were used to ever since they met, and got up.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Gotcha." The footsteps started to dim away before a door opened and closed with a click. Jack sighed again and went back in his room before heading to one of his large drawers. He pulled it out and started ruffling his clothes before he found what he needed to look for.

He pulled it out and placed it on the dresser, revealing a slightly old black case. He unlocked it and opened it, revealing two parts of a instrument. He soon took them out and placed them together before heading outside.

Jack learned music and played many instruments that seem easy to him later on,I it his favorite was the one in his hand right now: the flute. He loved the sound of the beautiful instrument when he first heard from a performer in the village that he immediately got lessons not from any professional, but by the villager himself.

Jack recalled the man with an age of 45, had a wife and kids his age, and had a love for music. People called him Cupid as a nickname since most of the time when he makes the beautiful music made people fell in love. Especially since it was the reason he got his wife, who loved his playing. Jack's parents paid Cupid for the lessons, much for the villager's amazement, but mostly on how quickly Jack quickly learned in a matter of weeks.

After two months of learning, Jack was ready to play any song with his flute. Cupid chose a song that he played for his wife on the day of their engagement, and soon the two played at the streets where everyone enjoyed the music playing from both the prince and the villager, including his parents and baby sister.

Once, on Jack's 10th birthday, Cupid and Jack played at least five songs together to the people and royals at his party along with other instrumental players, much for everyone's amusement. Jack was grateful for having Cupid as not just his flute music teacher, but also a new companion, along with his family. For the past eight years, Jack always visited Cupid's family to spent time with the kids, help the wife in the kitchen, or just listen to music and hanging out with Cupid. Cupid was like an uncle that wasn't related to him, but nobody mind. Not even his parents as they respected the family and Jack's choice of hanging out with the family.

Jack remembered that Cupid said that he retired from the music-making, even though he's over 50, but still loved the music every time he heard it. Thinking about the musician, Jack walked back to the balcony and stood in front of the rail, brought the instrument to his lips, and started to play.

Silence came over the area as Jack played the beautiful music over his instrument. Nature was so quiet that the villagers themselves was also silent after a sound of the flute was made. It was like the wind comes by and spreads it over the area for everyone and everything to hear and enjoy.

The flute wasn't too loud, but it was spreading all over the area that the villagers just stayed still and looked over the castle, listening to the hidden prince as he played the song. He loved the song ever since he learned it as the first song he ever played with Cupid. As he played the song, the lyrics with his own singing voice came in his head as he played.

_'Every now and then we find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all, reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay, a part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way...'_

Jack soon faded into an end as he looked over the horizon to the side, seeing the sun was now inches close to touch the ocean. It was also the time that Jack was going to have dinner, so he placed the flute on the dresser when he went back inside and headed to the door, before the maid had the chance to knock.

Dinner wasn't too bad as it was just like every time they had it: formal, nice, and talkative from Emma while a butler stood behind the king, waiting for any needs to consume their meal. Sometimes the butler joins in on the conversations, much to everyone's amusement since he had much jokes that never gets old for anyone here.

Once, when a royal family of snobs came a year ago, everyone here disliked them so much, but never showed it. But once dinner came in, it was an amusing night forever one as sometimes the butler made comments about them that were whispered to the king and queen, having them hold their laughter, and sometimes gives funny remarks that weren't understandable to the snobs, but were actually were as the royals of Antarctica sometimes let out their laughter after much failures of holding and hiding their expression.

The final blow came when the butler made a 'acceptable' comment that caused Jack to laugh loudly and ended up falling backwards on his chair to the ground, but he was too busy laughing to care. Soon the rest of the family joined, having the thick-minded snobs confused and soon left, annoyed and upset by them.

Jack nicknamed their butler 'Niles' since his jokes reminded him of the character on that tv show he liked, but most of the family stayed with Zachary, the butler's actual name, but he doesn't mind as he been caring to the royals ever since then.

Soon, when dinner was over, dessert came in, but luckily it wasn't a huge cake for everyone, but mini sundaes to everyone's liking. Jack like his vanilla and chocolate sundae with whipped cream, sprinkles, with a cherry on top, since it wasn't too big for him to consume. Soon after, the family left the dinner table and went their separate ways after saying their 'happy birthdays' to the prince.

Jack, now in blue boxers with no shirt, revealing his six-pack on his skinny body, resumed his playing until the end, not even bothered by the cold wind that touched his pale skin now and then as he played.

He sighed again then leaned over the rail and looked up at the night sky, seeing the beautiful view of stars, twinkling like night lights, along with the beautiful huge full moon at the side in a far distance.

The time was 9:23pm, but he didn't care as he continued looking at the stars. He then blinked in surprise at the sight of a sudden bright star, passing quickly across the sky with a thin line before fading away.

He soon closed his eyes as one hand clutches his flute as he hopes for the wish to come true.

**'I wish someone would see me for me, not just a prince.'**

He soon opened his eyes as the wind came in again before heading back inside and closed the door, letting the air conditioner cool him as he pulled apart the flute then placed them back inside the case and put it underneath his clothes again.

After closing the wooden drawer, he headed towards his bed, getting underneath the sheets before turning to the direction to the covered back door with a hopeful and worried look in his eyes.

His 18th birthday wasn't too bad for him. Nice present from the villagers and his parents, the servants, and Emma, spending time with the children was fun, and being entertained with his music playing was comfortable for him, as well noticing the scent of seawater still in his room from Aster, but he didn't care. He liked the smell of the sea so much that he always loves swimming in it, especially since there was no sharks or any other predator to be worried about in their area.

Time passed; 11:45pm. The prince wasn't even tired as he stared at the ceiling of his room, before groaning and got out of bed. Having an aching feeling in him, he went to his closet and grabbed a box on the floor, taking out a rope ladder before heading to his balcony and hooked it to the rail with success, letting the rest of the ladder to fall until it was three inches above the grass. He soon got over his balcony and started to climb down, cautious on not falling.

He wasn't new at his. He done this before since he was fifteen, always had urges to go to the ocean at night and just swim until the urging and nice feeling was done. No one ever caught him during the years, except Zachary, who just warned him not to be out too long. He was thankful that Zachary didn't tell his parents during the years.

Right now, he knew the butler was asleep as his feet hit the grass and soon he tiptoed passed the sleeping dogs in their houses before slowly and carefully unlocking the backdoor and opened it. Lucky for him during the years, the door was always oiled so it wouldn't squeak so much. He soon closed it behind him and then ran towards the sandy beach near by until he was close enough to the ocean by a few feet in separation.

Jack soon started to take off his underwear and threw it aside, near the gate, having him stark naked as he stand in front of the ocean. This was his second time skinny dipping at night since last year, but he never get caught since none of the village houses weren't connected to the castle, and just had the gate around the castle so no one would noticed him as long everyone was asleep.

Especially the young maids his age since some had a crush on him and would be freaking out if they saw him now.

Jack soon ran up to the ocean and dived in, soon gulped up by the cool present of the saltwater ocean, much to his enjoyment as he swam around the water. He felt like he was one of the sea creatures as he always had a habit of holding his breath underwater for a long period (like six minutes without fail), but soon held up to the surface and took a breath of the wind that came in.

His albino hair was soaking wet as some strands covered his eyes, but he whipped his head a little to see better while swimming around a little in the water.

Jack always loved his night swims in the ocean. He could just be alone, it was silent, and he never felt pressure. It was like Heaven without the danger in the world. His favorite was the water by its temperature, feeling being cold under his pale skin without even caring about the salt.

He dived a couple of times, especially at seeing a few fish roaming and hiding in colorful coral reefs. He swam around more until he spotted something.

It was a small creature, but he couldn't see what it was. He couldn't tell if it was a large bony fish or a skinny and small shark, but since the head wasn't big, he doubt it was a shark. He saw something wavy at the top, but he doesn't know what it was as the tail was moving a little, as it stand in place. It reminded him of a shark that are known to never stop moving or they would die, but since the figure wasn't like a shark's, he was lucky.

Soon, the dark shaded figure soon started swimming around, before swimming away from the area until it was out of sight. Jack soon headed to the surface and took a breath before looking around in the ocean, but saw no sight of the strange creature. He turned to the moon and widen his eyes a little at the sight of a large tail in the direction the strange fish was heading.

"What is that?" He said to himself before turning and swimming to the sand. He got out of the water and walked on the sand, shivering a little when the wind touched his wet bare skin. He found his underwear and wiped the sand off before heading to the gate, not even bothering to put it back on.

He unlocked and enter in the backyard again carefully before heading to the untouched ladder and started climbing, the underwear held in his teeth as he climbed while being cautious on not slipping.

Successfully, he got to the balcony and started rolling the ladder up, no one sound made to disturb the dogs as he got up and went back inside, closing the door and shivered again by the air conditioner. He placed the ladder back in the box and closed his closet before putting his underwear on the bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick bath to wash off the saltwater.

The thought of the creature never left his mind as he took his shower, washing his hair, then soon dried his pale skin and his albino hair. His cerulean eyes were now looking at the ceiling as he sat on the bed with the towel to cover around his waist while he rubbed another towel to dry his hair.

When he was completely dry, well in his lazy state, he soon felt tired and put the towels back in the bathroom before grabbing his underwear, put it on again, and got into bed for the second time tonight.

He looked at the ceiling once more after checking the time; 12:12am. He had a confused yet curious look on his face before chuckling to him, "Nah. Can't be. It would be impossible."

Jack smiled to himself as he soon turned to his side and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body into hibernation as the idea of believing...

...that the creature looked almost human.

But he doubt it as sleep finally took over.


	2. The Storm

**'What's going on?' Jack thought as he looked around the dark area. 'Why is it so cold?' He looked around, trying to move around since he can't touch the ground. **

**There was no ground actually.**

**The area was completely dark, but also cold. It wasn't enough to give him frostbite, but still cold to make him shiver. He looked around more, his albino hair whipping around every time he moved his head sharply from side to side, while also moving his body around. **

**The area didn't seem the kind that would let him breath, but surprisedly he was still breathing. Especially underwater. **

**He looked around as a bony fish passed by him quickly, being disturbed by the movements of the prince himself. He blinked in surprise again before deciding to swim, his legs kicking and his arms at the side as he swam. **

**The dark area was getting easier to see as he was moving upwards, passing through a dark entrance when he saw the light above as he kept swimming, having him understand he was in the abyss and now got better sight as more fish passed by, crabs and starfishes walked on the ground, and he was the only human in the underwater area.**

**He soon paused and looked around before smiling and shaking his head. He must have sleepwalked and ended up in the water, and could sleeping in the water, laying on the surface of the water, drifting away from the kingdom. He just hope he was on the water for five minutes instead of five hours last night. **

**Worried, he quickly started to head towards the surface, but paused again, now looking at the sight in front. The familiar standard. The soft movement of the tail while being in place. The odd presence waving above like the wind blowing through one's hair softly.**

**It was the shadow creature he saw last night during his skinny dipping.**

**'What... What is that?' He thought as he squinted his eyes to try to see a better view of the creature. He couldn't see as the figure was too dark to notice at least one feature but the figure.**

**The figure soon then swam and turned away from his direction. Without even realizing, he started swimming towards the figure, wanting for it to come back. **

**He knew it wasn't a small shark.**

**And he knew it wasn't a huge bony fish.**

**He wanted to know what it was.**

**"Stop!" He tried to say, only to have bubbles come out of his mouth instead, but he didn't stop as he kept following. The figure didn't even bother to slow down as it sped up, away from the prince, but since Jack was an excellent swimmer, he started to catch up.**

**"What are you?!" He tried to speak again, but it didn't work either. More bubbles just came out. He then noticed the figure was fading away from his sight, having him reach out his hand to have the figure come back , but he couldn't as the entire cold ocean started to get dark again. **

**He blinked a couple of times, but the view was getting more dark until it was pitch black. **

His cerulean eyes shot up at the sight of white tiles as the first thing he sees, while also noticing he was wet again, but in warmer water. He was confused for a few seconds before remembering.

He couldn't sleep last night because of the figure he saw, and decided to take a bath to calm down his nerves on what it was, and to get rid of the thought, but only to end up falling asleep in the tub, a few duds were laying at the surface, blocking the view of the the rest of his body that was underneath.

He then shook his head, "Shake it off. Shake it off," he said, them splashed his face a little before getting up and unclogging the drain, getting out the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself without a care.

He ended up in his room, the towel wrapped around his waist, as he walked towards his balcony. He received the view of the summer sun shinning over the lit area, as well hearing the dogs barking and see them playing with each other with chew toys and chasing each other.

Jack looked to the side to see the ocean in view again, and immediately the view of the figure came in his mind again, but soon he shook his head vigorously before exiting the balcony and went to his closet to change.

'It was just a figure. Some odd creature I couldn't see,' he thought to himself as he wore a blue tee and black loose pants before leaving the room.

He looks around, seeing the royal colored decorations all around the living area, as well furniture at the side and a good place for the walkway. He walks down the stairs that is at the side of the room as it was between rooms from the top and the bottom.

He walked across the room before heading to the large dining room, where one could fit forty people inside, not including the kitchen in a connected room, as long they were close together in the room.

Inside was a slightly decorated room with a glass cabinet, filled with very well utensils and plates to use on special occasions. Like for the guests coming for the party.

His parents and little sister, the only one in her pink pajamas, were there, eating the breakfast. Zachary saw Jack first and immediately started to make his breakfast from the dishes made and placed behind him. Jack kissed Emma on the cheek, surprising her before she turned a little them hugged her older brother.

"Morning," she murmured on his shirt.

"Morning, Emma. Morning, you two."

"Morning, Jackson," both of his parents said, smiling at him before continuing their breakfast.

"Good morning, Niles," Jack smirked as Zachary brought his breakfast dish; scrambled eggs with American cheese, crisp bacon, toast with spread butter, and a cup of sparkling fruit flavored water with three ice cubes inside.

"Morning, sir," Zachary said, leaving his side after ruffling the prince's hair like a father do to his son.

"How did you sleep, honey?" Queen Rafaela, his mother, asked, with a soft smile on her face as she looked at her son.

"Eeeh," Jack said, not wanting to lie in saying that he slept pretty well. When he exited out of the bathroom, his eyes had a little bit of darkness underneath the lids that weren't too hard to notice.

"That's a new one," King Anderson, his father, said before looking at him from the newspaper. "Rough night?"

"Not much actually," he said, avoiding eye contact as the three family members looked at him with curiosity. "Just a little...confused from a dream I had."

"What was it?" Emma said, more curious in her voice, having Jack smirked at her and grabbed her chin to bring her face close to him.

"You don't need to know all details," Jack said, letting go of her chin and smirking at the sound of a small groan from the young princess as he continued the breakfast.

He then looked up at his parents, still curious, "Don't worry about it. It just came, but it will pass soon." His parents saw that he had a point and struggled it off then continued their breakfast.

Jack was used of his parents either being curious or worried about anything, even on their children's point of views. Jack doesn't usually lie much-Aster always know he was faking it, not matter how good at acting Jack was-but on things that can really confuse the prince will give much curiosity to the parents, and sometimes to his little sister too.

The family was silent before the sound of large footsteps was getting closer and fast to the dining room. Emma immediately got up, not excusing herself to go to her room, but to give a big hug to her favorite bodyguard, who lifted her up in his arms as she giggled in joy.

"'Ello, all. Mornin'" the man said not just to the royals, but also to the butler and the happy princess.

"Morning, Aster," everyone, except Emma, said, smiling at the Australian man. Aster ruffled Jack's hair, the same way Zachary did it a few minutes ago.

"How are you today, Aster? Any more fishing trips you will be having on your day off?" The king said, curious at Aster.

"Maybe, your highness," he said. putting the princess down and looked over to the king. "Not much preys around the ocean near by, but I'll keep an eye out for more."

"Can I come with you, Bunny? Please? Please? Please?" Emma said, giving her best puppy eyed look at Aster with a pout; it was the same face that can even make Jack crack and do whatever she wanted with. Lucky for him, every time it happen, it wasn't too torturous for him to handle.

"Aww. I wish you could, Sheila, but I don't want any big ones to grab ya while ya fish. Nah, maybe next time," Aster said, with a sad smile on his face.

"Aww! But I wanna go!" Emma said, then turned to her parents. "Please, Mommy? Please, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, Emma, but you're a bit too young to handle the currents of the water. It"s still a little rough out there, right, Aster?" Anderson said.

"Yeah. Just a tad for me, but it would too much for Emma that it could be enough to make go overboard. And Jack to throw up on my boots again."

"That was one time!" Jack objected. "And I was 12! And I ate too much food."

"Which was the reason why I didn't allow you to eat or drink any sweets for a year," Rafaela said, looking at her son before giggling at the sight of her son, softly blushing.

"That was torture," he murmured, his head down as he confined eating to hide the blush.

"So, pardon me, I believe you wouldn't be having breakfast then, sir?" Zachary said to Aster.

"Maybe a bread roll, but no more than that, Zack," Aster said. The butler soon took a bread roll and gave it to Aster, who soon bit down and started eating.

Emma then grabbed Aster's arm, having a pleading look on her face. "Promise me; if they're any magical creatures, tell me okay?" Aster smiled then nodded, keeping the promise.

"I'll see ya'll later. Bye now," Aster said, exiting the room.

"Bye, Aster!" They said, watching him leave before having another conversation.

"So, Jackson, are you excited for the celebration?" Rafaela said, already done with her meal and soon gave her plate to Zachary.

"Ehhhh," Jack said, the tone was different. The first one was more of a fake curious tone. This one was more annoyed and slightly loud, having his mother pout.

"Aww, honey. Don't be like that. It's a special event for your 18th birthday. You're already a full grown adult now."

"Meanwhile, where's the birthday gifts I usually get from you two on my ACTUAL birthdays like before?" Jack said, smirking and arms crossed.

"I told you, boy," his father now said, also smirking. "You will get your gifts from us at the party."

"But that's tortuuure," he groans, his head fell back as the word was groaned out. Jack wasn't the type of prince that wanted everything he wanted. He didn't care for gifts all that much, but every birthday his parents give him what he always liked: surprises. He wouldn't care what it would be. He just like surprises, as long it doesn't scar him for life.

"Sorry, Jack, but like the other gifts from before, including now, it's a surprise. Not even Emma knows."

"Which is not fair!" Emma complained. "I should know. It's not my birthday."

"Even heard of a 'blabbermouth'?" Jack said, looking at her, the smirk came back. Soon, both of the siblings stuck their tongues out at each other before looking at their parents, who were smiling.

"Look, I know that we usually tell Emma the surprises, but not this time," their father said, smiling still but had a serious tone. "You'll both get to find out tomorrow night. That's final, alright?" The siblings nodded in agreement.

Soon after, the family went to their separate ways for their own business: Anderson and Rafaela looking over the guest list, Emma's outside with the dogs, and Jack went back in his room, wondering what the gifts would be instead of thinking of the mysterious creature he saw last night.

He didn't even hear Emma when she mention it to Aster.

Speaking of the Australian on his day off, the man was already on the boat with two other friends. The older one was driving the boat behind the glass as his black hair doesn't get in his way by the wing while his cerulean eyes watched the view. He had a bright smile on his face as he made the boat go father from the kingdom. The man was the king's younger stepbrother, North. They were half siblings since Anderson's mother's divorce then remarried a Russian butcher, having North with him and Anderson taking care of him during the years as well giving his respect to his stepfather, who did the same. The two were close and friendly enough that Anderson was able to have his brother a job as a fisherman here in the kingdom, but in the fall season, he would be out of the kingdom, doing who knows what in privacy.

Another was smiling at the view of the ocean, not even caring for some of the sharp currents here and there. They never bother him, not even if he was asleep right now. He was enjoying the moment as his sandy blonde hair was blown against the wind. His name was Sandy, short for Sanderson. He wasn't close to the king and queen, nor to much people. The thing about him was that he was a mute. Ever since a car accident, a piece of glass ended up messing up with his tonsils, causing him to lose his voice completely. Soon after, he learned sign language, as well teaching other people the language to understand, including the royal siblings, but most times he write down his messages for other people he wasn't all that close too, but respected, including the king and queen. Lucky for him, North and Bunny could understand the sign language in a snap after a month, which was years ago.

So, the three were setting off away from the kingdom to the middle of the ocean, or at least far enough, to find better preys to have in the water. After half an hour, North stopped the boat and went towards the two.

"Ah," he said, enjoying the summer breeze. "This is paradise! But, this will be epic for us!"

Aster smirked at the big and intimidating Russian man of his friend, "Just be hopeful, mate. We got nothing yesterday, but I ain't going back until we, at least, get one huge one to have."

Sandy nodded, then signed to them. 'Anything from the princess?'

Aster chuckled, "Yeah. Lil' ankle-biter wants details on any mystical creatures out here."

North let out a joyful chuckle, having children believe he was Santa Claus, "Oh, little Emma. Niece always had curious heart as her center. She's good girl. Must tell her if anything happens, no?"

"Yes," Aster said, smiling at the two, while Sandy also agreed. Soon after, the three set out their fishing poles, and their baits. Whipping the baits to sea, they waited in silence as they waited for more fish to come in.

During the past 30 minutes, Sandy and North were happy as the three caught many bony fish, enough even to satisfy the others in the village. But Bunny wasn't satisfied yet.

Even though they had plenty of bony fish, as well able to throw an eel back before it could sting them, Aster wanted to get a big one before he could come back.

30 minutes became an hour.

An hour became two.

Two became three, and there was still no huge fish for Aster to grasp, having him to lose his patience.

The boys were able to fill three large ice boxes, holding in the bony fish as well other invertebrates they can eat, inside to cool. While Sandy sat on a chair, his fishing pole held under his arm as he slept with his head that has fallen back already, North walked towards the annoyed bodyguard.

"Bunny, it's best we go back. We have enough fish to satisfy the village. Must you wait for a big one?"

"Yes! I caught one before and I ain't going back 'til I get one!" Aster yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to wait Sandy or surprise North. Not even loud enough to cover the soft thunder that was rising in the distance.

Thirty more minutes came in. North was surprise to see dark thundering clouds coming in. Before they went to seem he checked the weather report and found out that it would be clear skies all day and yesterday, but he didn't expect a thunderstorm to come in this quick.

The wind came in, rushing and a little harsh, waking up the sleeping blonde. Aster didn't care for the wind, nor the thunder, pretending that it wasn't there. He didn't care if the water waves were also a little harsh for them to handle on the boat.

He ain't going back until he get a large fish.

"Bunny, we must go back. A storm is coming in-"

"I ain't going back, North! You know that!" North was getting a little annoyed on how anxious yet desperate he was just to get a large fish.

"Bunny, we can't stay here much longer!"

'Uhh, guys!' Sandy signed, fear in his eyes, but both boys were staring at each other in anger.

"It's just a little windy out here-" He paused at the sound of a large thunder crash in the sky. "It doesn't matter-"

"Our safety does!"

"Not this time!"

'Guys!' Sandy signed again, in more fear at the sight that the boys didn't even notice.

"Bunny, don't be so selfish! We must go back! What about the children you must protect?!"

"Oh, you mean your niece and nephew?! I will go back to them once I get a huge fish!"

"It's just a fish! You don't even know what kind you will get!"

"I don't care if it was a tiger shark! I will get one than brag to your nephew on missing this!"

The rain started to rush down on them like bullets, as well the waves getting more harsh as it kept hitting the boat, but the boys held on to the handles on the sides of the boat while the two continue to argue.

"He's lucky he's not even on this trip!"

"What! Just because there's a little rain, and the waves a little uneasy, but hey, at least Emma ain't here or else she'll be puking again!"

"Forget that! She would have easily fell over board in this weather!" North said, even more angry.

"Oh come on! What could go wrong?!" Aster said, smirking as his arms spread to the sides.

The rapid sound of a bell soon caught the boys' attention. Aster in annoyance and North in wonder and surprise at the sight of Sandy with the fear in his eyes. Something he haven't seen for years ever since they found out his secret.

"Would you stop with that?! What's your problem, Sandy?!" Aster yell. His entire body shaking, Sandy was able to lift a hand and pointed at the sight, the bell still ringing by the rope he was still shaking.

Soon, North and Aster turned around, and saw through the bullet rain that caused Sandy fear. As well having their own fears to come as well. The fear was enough for Aster to drop the pole and let it go overboard.

"...Crud."

* * *

Emma looked outside Jack's window in worry at the sight of the storm outside. The thunder came in and scared the life out of Emma. She soon went to her brother's room and stayed inside with him, as well with Snowflake, Marshmallow, and Marshal, sleeping on the ground, not even disturbed by the thunder outside the closed window.

Emma sat in between Jack's legs while his pale arms held her close while she gripped on his arms, swearing to herself that she saw a vivid view of a huge wave at the ocean far from the kingdom. The fear she had when another thunder came in cause her to squeal and hid her face under his arms, making the albino prince chuckle.

"Hey, it's okay, Emma. Don't worry about it," he said, with a comforting smile. "Your big bro got you."

He felt a little shaking from her, having him to smile more and brought her closer to his chest, comforting her more.

"...Do you think...?" Emma said, with a soft voice, but it was enough for Jack to hear. He knew she was talking about Aster, Sandy, and Uncle North at sea. He then let out a chuckle.

"Come on, Emma. They're not that crazy to continue to stay out at sea after hearing one thunder near by. No. They're just staying at one of the kingdom's home until the storm dies down."

Emma relaxed a little at the idea of that, but soon got scare again when a loud thunder came in, having Jack's lamp, the only thing on his room, on his desktop, flicker a little by the force.

Jack held his sister more that he brought the sheet up to cover her more so she can rest on him. He then looked out at the window, and even though he didn't show it for Emma's sake, he had a bad feeling about how the weather was turning up.

Soon, a few more minutes passed and the storm was still there, beating the waters by the wind currents there. Emma fell asleep on Jack's bed so no screaming or clutching in fear again in the room.

Jack, however, was standing in front of his balcony's closed door, watching the storm have the tree be blown harsh, the rain dying down, and the waves still roaring in the distance. He even saw a huge wave far off of the kingdom, having him get a little heart attack at the thought of the three still at sea in the storm, trying to get back to shore.

Jack then thought of one thing that he hopes would calm his nerves. He brought his hands together, closed his eyes, bowed his head, and prayed silently.

_'Please, keep them safe from this danger. Used your powers to protect them during this horrible storm, as well giving the rest of the villagers a safe survival during this natural event. Give my bless to them all for I am not ready to lose anyone!_'

He stopped and jumped at the sound of a crash. He didn't get the chance to see a large wave that rose near the shore during the praying, but he did, however, noticed that the wave hit the large fence that protects the dog and covers the grassy backyard, but not enough force to knock it out or break it.

Soon after, a few seconds later, the storm started to calm down as the trees were still blown, but not as hard as before, the rain was gone, and the waves were calming down. He soon took a breath and resume praying.

_'Please, let them all be okay. And...please...if fate had a chance for me,...don't let me lose the chance for love._'

He soon opened his eyes and walked away from the doors and headed towards his bed, carefully getting on it and had his back from the window while looking at his beautiful sleeping sister, smoothing her hair a little.

He never got the chance to see the wave went back to the ocean, leaving behind four unconscious, soaking wet, and slightly bleeding figures. Three of them were getting wet continuously by the waves coming in while one was near the fence, close to the door.

Nobody noticed the three men from sea and the mysterious young girl with a tail.


	3. The Mystery Girl

The sun shines again over the afternoon sight of the kingdom. The decorations were damp by the storm, as well slightly shredded, having the villagers tear them down. Lucky for them, Jack was able to see it yesterday so it didn't matter to them anymore.

A few guards from the castle went towards other villagers if they saw anyone probably saw three men, coming back from sea before the storm came in suddenly. All of the people they talked said the same thing; they did not.

Anderson and Rafaela were looking outside the dining room's window, watching the sea, now more calm as small waves came in to the shore. The couple had worried look on their faces. They tried contacting them before the storm, but they have gotten nothing, nor did they received a call from them, so they figured they were in the village so they sent the guards to find out.

They waited for thirty minutes before a door opened, and they turned. Each one of them said the same thing the villagers have told them, much to their depression and worry states to increase more.

The guards left the two alone, only for the siblings to enter in the dining room, after they couldn't find them in their bedroom.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Emma spoke, having the two turn to see the sight of their children, both worried as well. The couple looked at each other then back to them.

"Are they back?" Jack said, hopefully. Suddenly, Anderson sighed then looked directly at the kids, worried as well.

"No. We had the guards ask the villagers, but no one saw them nor had them in this homes during the storm."

Emma had tears in her eyes at the announcement, but Rafaela quickly went to her daughter and held her close, "But, don't worry. We will find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

'Damn,' Jack thought, looking at the ground before turning and heading outside. His mother called for him, but he didn't answer nor turn around back to them. He headed straight to the backyard.

He didn't care for the soggy muddy grass once he step foot on it. He just wanted to be alone for a while. He moved around for a spot that wasn't too muddy to sink his feet. He found a corner and sat there, his knees to his chest and covered his face.

His only companion right now was the wind as it blows through his albino hair. He was silent the whole time he was here. He didn't cry or scream. He just sat there, wanting to know nothing.

He soon lifted his head and looked around the wet yard, seeing the empty dog houses as the three pets were still in his bedroom, but could be roaming around the house right now.

"What am I going to do?" He said to himself. "I wish they never went to the sea. Went for stupid fish." He sighed, "I hope they're okay."

He closed his eyes in frustrations, wishing for them to be safe right now. He soon reopen them slowly then turned to the side and blinked.

He blinked again. Then stared.

That was a first.

He kept looking and looking until he got up, not caring that his butt was soaked through his pants. He got up and got closer to where he wasn't loosing his eye contact with.

It was a small low pink light underneath the fence. He soon noticed that he was closed to the door and soon unlocked it and exited the backyard and looked around only to freezing and went back inside the backyard.

He leaned against the still strong white fence, his face in shock while having a huge blush across his face. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed to himself in confusion and shock. He soon took a breath and slowly moved close to the entrance and soon looked paused again.

He really hoped he didn't see what he saw.

He looked over his shoulder and then behind the wall, before looking at the sight and soon went back in place again.

He was wrong.

There really was a naked girl, laying on the beach.

Luckily, he only saw her back...,and butt...,but better than the front. He soon took a large breath and went out of the backyard again and looked directly at the naked girl, covering his nose so he wouldn't have a nose bleed at the sight.

'How the hell did she get here,' he thought to himself as the young girl had light dark skin, and long brunette hair that stopped halfway to her small soft-looking butt. As he gets closer, he noticed that the girl had pink, green, and yellow highlights in her hair.

He went where her head was and blinked in surprise then leaned down. Her face was covered by most of the strands of her hair, but they didn't cover the pink glow, coming from a locket. He bended down and touched the locket, only to have it stop glowing pink, leaving the locket silver and shine softly by the sun rays at it rested on the sand.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl, but he got no reply. Unconsciously, his hand was lifted and moved the strands off her face.

He blushed softly at the sight of her face. The girl was flawless, but surprisedly she head pink genetic eyelashes instead of the regular black eyelashes he sees around everyone's eyes. He noticed before that she was breathing, but sleeping. He stood up straight then looked at the water, seeing nothing but the sea and soon three figures near the water.

He blinked in surprise again then looked back at the girl. He turned back to the three then walked towards them as the wind came by. As he got closer, his eyes were widen as one moved a little, but he was familiar with the three.

"SANDY! ASTER! UNCLE NORTH!"

He immediately fell on his knees and looked at the three. All of them were unconscious like the girl, but they had their clothes on still, except they're ripped and damp. He even saw some cuts on their skins, but they weren't too bad for him to handle. He went to his uncle and started shaking him since North was the one that moved a little.

"Uncle. Uncle," he said, shaking him still. "Uncle North, wake up. Please wake up. Uncle North!"

Finally, he stopped when he heard a moan from the man, then looked at his face, seeing his uncle's eyes flutter a little before opening completely, blinking a couple of times then groan at the sight of the sun in his eyes.

"I'm alive?" He said softly, having Jack chuckle in relief and then carefully hugged him. North was surprised a little, but noticed the figure and the hair and soon chuckled a little.

"You're okay," Jack said, his head up to reveal his smiling face and his tear-filled eyes of happiness. North, not caring for the little pain in his arm, lifted it and smoothed Jack's hair. Jack let a tear shed as he feared before of forgetting that touch or the smile of his uncle's face.

"You got us all scared. We thought we lost you guys," Jack said, his voice a little cracked as he wiped away another tear that shed from his other eye.

"Well," North chuckle before looking at the side, his arm back on the sand, "You were lucky you didn't came with us, Jack. We were lucky to even come back after that wave."

"Wave?" Jack questioned, but soon the two heard another moan and looked over to see Aster, moving his head, and Sandy, stretching a little before blinking his eyes.

"Bunny! Sandy!" Jack got up and went over to them, hugging each of them over their shoulders. Aster groaned a little, not by the hug but by the pain on his back. He soon chuckled and turned his head to North.

"Sorry, mate. Remind me not to be so cocky, even during a storm coming," Aster said to North, a forgiving look in his eyes.

"You are forgiving, Bunny, but remind me to hit you when my arm is better." Even though he was serious, the four soon chuckled, but the three men soon groaned in pain. Well, one of them just held his breath and just showed an expression of pain on his face.

Jack was worried that he soon stand up, "Okay. Stay here. I'm going to get some guards to help you guys."

"Hurry," Aster said, before Jack ran off to the entrance. He looked back at the girl and the blush came back his face, but soon was gone when he enter back inside.

"Mom! Dad!" He shouted, having his parents, along with a red-eyed Emma, exiting the dining room.

"What is it, honey? Is everything alright?" Rafaela said, worried at her son.

"We need guards. They're outside!" Jack exclaimed, truth in his eyes.

"You mean-" Emma started.

"Uncle North. Aster. Sandy; they're washed up on the beach. And alive!"

Emma squealed in joy before running past Jack towards the beach. Jack followed while four guards followed the two and the royals stayed behind, asking maids to set up a room for the three to be bandaged up.

Jack grabbed a folded blanket before following his sister. Jack pointed to the direction of the three, who were slowly getting up, but fell back down in pain. The guards and Emma went towards the three while Jack went towards the girl and unfolded the blanket to cover over the girl.

He soon lifted her up, the blanket fell over her torso, lucky for him, and soon lifted her up, bridal style. He was surprised to noticed that she was light as a feather, as well her head was slightly bleeding on the side when he noticed some blood in the sand when her head was removed from the sand.

He soon carried her inside, with the guards coming close behind. Some of the maids that exited the room screamed a little in shock at the view of the girl. Especially since she was naked underneath it, while being held by the prince, who was blushing once again.

"Mind helping this girl too? I think she was lost at sea during the storm, but her head is bleeding so be careful."

"Of course, your highness." The maid soon took the girl from his arms and headed back inside to the room, where the four guards soon followed, but slower since the men were limping in pain, and Aster had Emma holding around his ankle, her eyes closed in way wishing that it wasn't a dream, and that the men were still here.

A few minutes passed. The guards returned to their posts before while the royals stayed on different side of the walls, connected to the door where the four people inside, being treated by the maids.

The parents and Emma were deeply worried for the men, seeing their injuries and how much they were limping in pain, and also moan out a few times outside the door. They heard heard Aster cursed out in pain from one of the medicine that felt like acid on his skin.

Even though Jack should be worried about them, he was more in thought of the girl he brought inside. The girl had no cuts, other than the one on her head, no bruises, or clothing. She was just an unconscious girl he found near the gate with a necklace that stopped glowing the moment he touched it.

He had to admit. He wasn't much a stalker or a pervert, due to the fact that he brought a blanket to cover her small body, but he had to admit that she looked..

Cute..

He blushed a little at the sight of her bare back and then her sleeping face, but soon was gone with the door open, having the royals give their attentions to the five maids that exited the room one by one.

"How are they?" Anderson begun. One maid answered to him.

"They'll be just fine. Their injuries are cleansed and covered in bandages, so they would be in bed for a couple of days or until the pain was gone. We gave them some pain killers to hold them down a little, but they'll be fine."

Three of them relaxed when she was done, but Jack soon asked. "What about the girl?"

A different girl answered, "Oh! She's okay, but I'm surprised to see no injuries or cuts on her. Luckily, I was able to put some suitable clothes on her though they looked a little big on her due to the size."

"Her head?"

"The cut wasn't too bad. Just a small slash. Not too deep to mess with her mind. She just asleep right now. You can see them now."

Emma was confused at the mention of the girl, but soon was curious when they entered the room.

The room was large and comfy as there was four beds, two on each side, making a walkway down the middle, a small dresser below the large window and a bathroom on the right, next to one of the beds.

On the right was Aster and North, looking at them with bandages on some parts of their skins, while on the left was Sandy, also looking at them with bandages, and the mystery girl, still sleeping while she had on a blue cotton nightgown with her head away from sight.

Emma went to Aster, Anderson went to North, Rafaela to Sandy, and Jack to the girl, but didn't look at her. He mostly looked at the others while one of the maids closed the door behind her, leaving them inside.

"How are you feeling, you three?" Anderson asked, his hand touching softly on his brother's bandaged arm.

"A little better," Bunny and North said, while Sandy signed it with just his hand.

"Well, at least you all are fine," Rafaela said, smiling at them before kissing Sandy's forehead, having him blush a little in embarrassment while smiling.

"I was so scared! I thought you died!" Emma said, mostly showing her tears to Aster. He smiled softly at her then smoothed her hair a little.

"Hey, don't worry any more. We're right here. We're not going anywhere." Emma smiled then climbed up carefully and hugged Aster, who put his arm around in success since he took his pain killers already.

Anderson then looked at the sleeping girl, "Though, I'm curious who is that girl? Is anyone familiar with her?"

Everyone disagree in confusion as they looked at the girl while Jack went to the other side to see her sleeping face, but she soon moved and brought it to the center unconsciously, having the others able to see at least a well view of her face.

One sight of her, and they were convince that she didn't look familiar to them.

Especially the eye lashes.

Emma got out of Aster's bed then walked towards the girl only to gasp at her eyelashes. "Are those real?"

"Honey, it's not nice to point another person's features," Rafaela said, pulling Emma away a little, but also looked at the lashes.

Jack leaned a little closer to her, looking at her features more, but soon immediately pulled back when she moaned a little in her sleep. Rafaela moved Emma a little bit away from the mystery girl, but Jack went a little closer again.

"Be careful, Jack. You don't know her," Anderson warned, while the others was curious. Jack, also curious, nodded in understanding before pausing and just looked at the girl, who stretched a little.

She soon surprisedly sat up and stretch out her arms while moaning a bit. Her arms then fell to her lap then started opening her eyes, blinking them a few times.

Everyone was surprised, Jack softly blushing once more, as she looked around the room, seeing the others while everyone got a good view of her cute face with her genetic amethyst eyes that were beautiful with her pink eyelashes.

Everyone looked surprised at her that she got a little uncomfortable, but Jack saw that and came back to Earth then walked towards her and touch her shoulder, but quickly pulled back when she jumped and squealed a little, having them both blush a little while the rest came back to Earth as well.

He then touched her shoulder again, having her look at him in fear, but soon relaxed as he bended his knees, having a close eye contact between the both of them. Jack put on a comforting smile on his face.

"Hello," Jack said softly, but she didn't answer that she looked like she was frighten to speak. He got closer to her, his hand moved down to her hand. He didn't notice a soft pink glow on her locket that soon faded a second later.

"Hey, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here," Jack said, having his parents smile at how proper and respectful he was in his prince yet friendly status.

"Can you tell us your name?" Jack said, having the girl to look around then to their hands before slowly removing hers and just stared at her hands in embarrassment and worry like something would happen if she said something.

"Come on, you can tell us," Jack said, wanting her to speak. Her eyes were shut tight suddenly and soon she took a breath.

"..Toothiana."

Her eyes shot open, looking at her lap as she touched her throat, like she was surprised to hear the voice that came out of her throat, which was cute and soft, but was clear enough for everyone to hear, having everyone surprised at the sudden voice but soon smiled her while Jack stood up straight, smiling as well.

She was mostly surprised that no one was laughing at her name, or look like they were holding it in. They just smiled. Soon, Emma went up to her when her mother let go, and grabbed her hand, surprising Toothiana.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, in joy and amazement at her features. "I'm Emma, Princess of Antarctica! And that's my brother Jack, Prince of Antarctica."

Toothiana looked back at him, who bowed a little to her, having her blush and smile at him then turned back to Emma.

"Other there is my uncle North, my father and his brother Anderson, king of Antarctica, there is our bodyguard Aster, but you can call him Bunny. And there is our family friend, Sandy, and this is my mom, Rafaela, queen of Antarctica," Emma introduced, each one give their own greetings to her once they were announce and she replied with a shy nod and smile.

"I hope to see you around," Emma said, having Toothiana smiled at the cheerful little princess. The kindness from the two made her feel more comfortable around them.

She smoothed her own hair a little, "I agree."

"Well, let's leave this four for some rest. They must be exhausted from that storm," Rafaela said, singling her children away from Toothiana and towards the door. She then took Toothiana's hand, and smiled at her, "We'll take good care of you dear. You are our guest and you are welcome anytime you need us."

"Thank you, your highness," Toothiana said, smiling back at the queen.

"Welcome to our kingdom," Anderson said, also smiling before the royals headed to the door. They waved goodbye to the four, before exiting the room.

When the door clicked, Toothiana removed the sheet, and gasped a little at the sight of her legs and feet, but smiled and brought them over to the side.

"Going some where, Sheila?" Aster asked, the men looking at her with curiosity. She looked at Aster with the name, then smiled, "I won't be long."

She hoped out and wobbled harshly, like she was new walking on ground, surprising and worrying them, but soon she gain her balance and walked slowly.

The boys watched, concerned if she might fall or wobble again, but soon she was able to handle it and walked better, but slowly. She soon ended up in front of a wheeled cart, containing medicine, clean small cups, cotton balls, cotton swabs, a small needle, a bottle filled with alcohol, and a large plastic clean bowl. She smiled at the sight of the bowl and picked it up before heading towards the door where Aster was next to.

The men watched as the dressed and some what crippled girl that held the bowl to the bathroom. She gasped a little when she turned on the light switch before closing the door behind her.

The men then looked at each other.

'What was that all about?' Sandy singled, confusion on his face.

"Curious young girl. She must be not from here," North said.

"She doesn't look too bad. She doesn't seem the kind to mess with us. At least I think so," Aster said, curious about her.

They paused at the sound of running water, having them believe that she turned on the faucet of the sink.

"I wonder where she from," North said.

Sandy signed, 'Maybe she really was lost at sea.'

"But how come she didn't get hurt like we are?" Aster said, having everyone in silence and in thought at the idea on how she wasn't injured like them if they were all at sea. They didn't noticed the rushing water was gone already, having silence for a few seconds.

The thoughts were gone when the door opened, revealing a smiling yet slightly red eyed Toothiana, who closed the door behind her before heading to the bed.

Not one man questioned her as she climbed into bed and rested, ready for sleep to come over her.

They all looked at each other in curiosity, but soon gave in and fell asleep as well before their pains came back again from the killers.

Dinner came around the corner. The maids went to the room to give the dinner to the four. The royals and Zachary were in the dining room. Rafaela, Anderson, and Emma were happy as they spoke with each other, glad to know that the three were better, but also curious about the young girl, Toothiana.

However, Jack was looking down on his food, playing with his fork a little, thinking only about Toothiana.

He had to admit. It was embarrassing for him to see her naked, especially since she came from the sea, but he was still curious like how come she didn't get cuts other than the one on her head.

Or how come she didn't even have any clothes.

"...ack! Jack!" The called prince blinked in surprise then looked at the caller.

"Yes?" He said, looking at his mother while the others, except Zachary, looked at him.

"You okay? You been in a daze ever since we had North, Bunny, and Sandy back, along with our guest Toothiana," she asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh. Umm, sorry. Just been in thought a lot. It's all," he said, looking back at his food, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you suuure about that?" Emma said, having Jack look at his sister with a raised eyebrow, seeing that she had a funny-looking smirk on her face.

"Yeess," he answered back, his voice was made through his unmoving white teeth. Emma giggled a little before continuing with her food. Both parents were confused by that, but soon let it go and continued a new conversation.

"Okay," Anderson said. "Anyway, Jack, ready for the party tomorrow?" He asked, only to smirk to see his son, moan in annoyance.

"Don't remind me. The decorations were enough to remember," Jack said. "Is there anything I should know?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Rafaela said, smiling. "But, in the meantime,.."

Both siblings blinked in surprise at the sight of a silver small box she took out from underneath the table. She slide it over to Jack, who soon took it.

"A friend of mine gave it to me when we were little. She died years ago, but I want you to have since in her family, it was tradition to give a precious value to the eldest child," Rafaela said, a little look of sadness was shown well in her eyes from Jack's view.

He soon look at the box and opened in before blinking in surprise again. He took out the object, which was a platinum locket and he soon opened and smiled.

The inside contained a picture of Jack, eight years old, smiling at the camera while holding Emma, four months old, in his arms. He showed it to Emma, who smiled at the picture.

"I love it," Jack said, smiling and closing the locket and then put it on before putting the locket underneath his shirt. He soon got up and went over to his mother, kissing her cheek and held her around her torso.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome baby," she said smiling. Jack then turned to his father, smirking.

"Any gift from you, old man?" Jack said, leaning on his mother's chair.

"You will get it tomorrow night."

"Torture! I'm excused!" Jack said, pouting as he exited the room, leaving the sound of his sister and his mother laughing, while his father smirked as he drank his beverage.

Before taking one step, he went to the side and looked over to the door, that was five doors away from him, containing the four inside. He took a breath before going up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.

Jack made it and already started to play the flute underneath the full moon on his balcony, letting the wind collect the music and spread it around the kingdom as sort of a lullaby for all, while the lyrics were in his head.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

The flute then got high for the next verses.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December..._

Soon, Jack reopened his eyes and lowered the flute, looking at the moon as the wind passed by, softly hitting his skin while passing through his hair as well. He soon stretch and went back inside, closing the double doors behind him and let the moonlight shine through the glass into his room.

After placing the flute back in his case, and put it back in his drawer once again, he went to bed and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over, but also had the last thought on his special guest.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was asleep during the night after two hours. It was 11:13pm right now, but no one payed no mind to time as they were in hibernations.

The four placed in the room were softly sleeping, the pain not even bothering the three men as they slept.

Nor were they disturbed by silent movements made in the bathroom.

The moon's ray couldn't catch who was the being, other than thin legs that passed by slowly.

A pause came in the room before the moon caught two moving gloved hands near Aster, one spreading alcohol from a cotton ball on his wrist, and the other using a needle, filled with a purple liquid, that was soon injected inside his wrist, leaving no blood or cut behind.

The gloves, the used ball, and the needle were gone. Another pause came in,I but also had some soft sounds of movements, before the same ray gets the gloves, another cotton ball containing alcohol, and the same needle, filled with the same strange purple liquid. The process was repeated on Sandy's wrist this time.

They soon disappeared when it was over.

Another pause.

Soft movements, and soon tip toes were in view of the ray, heading towards North. The figure soon paused as Aster groaned softly in his sleep, but soon relaxed, having the figure relax from getting caught. Like the last two, the process was repeated again on North's hand, before the figure tip toed back to the cart, placing the needle on the cart while picking up the used cotton balls and went to the waste basket and threw them away, as well, slowly talking off the gloves and throwing them away.

The ray was soon familiar to the figure as it was finally revealed under the light. The figure turned and smiled at the moon before heading to the window.

The figure opened it, letting in the cool wind inside, as well enjoying the smell of the sea and the warmth from the moon's light. Soft moans soon came in, and the figure before smiling at the view.

All three figures look uncomfortable as the purple liquid inside them was glowing, having the figure a good view of the veins inside their skins as the liquid glowed inside.

Soon, the figure stretched a little and looked over the bed that should contain the young girl inside. The figure smiled and went in the bed, before smiling again at the moon as the moans became silent once more, but the liquid continued to glow inside them.

Toothiana soon closed her eyes, satisfied at what she did, letting sleep finally take over.


	4. The Hangout

**To Catapapalilar-x3: I like the idea of a beta to help me out, but I haven't got the acceptance of needing the help just yet. I'm sorry for the mistakes I put, but thank you for the suggestion! And please forgive me if there's any mistake in this one too! I'm trying my best.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Also, some guests from other films will be appearing soon, so stay tune!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning was already on the horizon as Jack was sweating in one area of another room. His skin was blazing hot in a soft layer of sweat while wearing a white tee and black shorts, as well wearing white socks and dark blue sneaks. Even though he hates wearing shoes as he liked feeling the environment of the ground in any area without a care, he was used to wearing mostly sneakers more than any other kinds of shoes men wear.

He let out a puff of air as he took another breath before taking another lift of 50lb dumb bells with both hands for the 45th time today.

Right now, he was by himself in the morning, 9:35am, working out after waking up this morning. He was used to working out because he mostly does it once a week while the containable yet healthy food was given to him to handle the weight. His slightly damp albino bangs were stuck to his face, but he didn't care as he lifted five more times of the bells before finishing then placing them back on the rack of dumb bells, showing the various sizes and weights to handle in for others by their own weights.

He soon walked towards the inclined leg press, helping out his legs once more. He been in the gym, which had the door the closest to the stairs he went to last night to his bedroom, for over an hour now. He felt a little stress in his shoulders when he woke up, so he figured he would just go to the gym for a little bit to work out his shoulders more.

It went a little longer than he thought.

He was going to stay there for only 30 minutes. It's now an hour and a half that passed since he was in the gym, and barely noticed the time.

He took harsh puffs of air as his legs stretched and bend on the press. The weight he was using was at least 100lb, something he could handle without pulling anything. So far right now, he has been doing this twenty times right now, but he didn't stop.

Something was his motivation that made him keep going without fail or tiredness. He just kept going. He didn't know what it was as there was nothing in his head right now other than keep going.

After the 75th time he stretched, he got the bar in place without injuring himself as he climbed out and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"That felt good," he said before looking at the clock. "Damn! It's that time already?!" He said, widen his eyes in shock before calming down and chuckled.

"I gotta work out more often," he said as he exited the room, chuckled. He soon paused in confused when he swore he heard something.

Almost sounding like a girl who squealed in shock or something like that.

He then turned to his right when the soft sound of a door click was there, but soon shrugged and headed upstairs.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

He did heard something, but didn't know who was the cause. He got over it then headed up to the bedroom. When his door was closed, he threw the small towel on the bed, took off his sneaks, and started stripping off his clothes, loving the feeling of the air conditioner's cold air hitting his skin, cooling him down.

"A cold shower is what I need," he said, smiling as his bare self headed to the bathroom.

It was a wonderful feeling on his skin. He almost felt like falling on his knees, loving every moment of the touch, but he was able to keep on standing, his eyes closed, as the shower head let the fresh cold water fall on him like the rain, but not as harsh as the sudden storm yesterday.

He blinked a couple of times as he turned off the water, getting vanilla shampoo to put in his hair, while thinking of the storm.

This was the first time he ever saw a thunderstorm that harsh last night. It looked almost unnatural to him, even the wind that has been hitting the windows sounded weird to him too. Last time when a storm came in, the wind sounded like a moaning animal a few times.

The one last night sounded more like a singing siren, with a good male voice.

As the cold water washed out the shampoo in his hair, he stood in place, looking down at his pale feet, still confused and curious of the storm as he grabbed his purple loofa ball and soaked it in the cold water before rubbing a used Dove soap bar on the it, ready to scrub his skin with the loofa, covering himself head to toe while the water was turned off once more.

'What was with that storm? I mean, it was like every other I saw when I was younger, but this one was a lot different..' He thought as he scrub down to his feet. 'It looked like it was a calling to something...'

The image of the shaded fish creature came back in his head again.

He paused then slowly stood up, confused on how that image came in his head. He shook it off then turned on the cold water again, washing off the soap off the loofa as well washing the soap bubbles off his skin and had his hands soon go through his hair a couple of times, noticing a few leftovers of the shampoo was still in his hair that he was able to remove later on.

He soon exited the bathroom, the same towel around his waist again while another was drying his hair before sitting down, letting out a noticed puff of air he didn't know he was holding in for a little while.

He soon fell back, not caring that his back was a little wet and was soaking his bed a little. He soon closed his eyes and let the air from the conditioner cool him and dry him a little as he felt relaxed right now.

The shadow fish creature came back to his head, but soon another image came in and it was Toothiana's shy face, having him scrunch up his face as a soft blush came in.

The blush grew when the image of her naked back came in his mind again before he groaned in annoyance and sat up, immediately rubbing his eyes with his hands as fists, wanting the image out of his head so he wouldn't be a pervert in his perspective.

He groaned again as he removed his eyes and fell back, now looking at the ceiling in curiosity then closed his eyes again, the image of the shadowed creature came back...

"Mommy! Daddy! Jack! Come down here now!"

His eyes shot open at the sound of his little sister screaming. He soon found himself running out of his room, and rode down the stair rail towards the ground before running towards his sister, who was energized but had shock on her face though.

"Emma, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Injured? How many fingers am I holding?" Jack said, concerned as he held up three fingers to her face, but she pushed them away and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm fine! It's just-"

"Emma! What's wrong?" Rafaela shouted.

"Emma?" Anderson's voice soon came in before the parents appeared, running towards the two, already wearing clothing.

"You guys have to see this," Emma said, really excited and smiling, confusing Jack and their parents.

"What is it?" Anderson asked before Emma grabbed the knob and pointed. "Look!"

Jack, Rafaela, and Anderson poked their heads through the doorway where the four were contained inside and widen their eyes at the view of how has happened. Rafaela was the first to enter, and walked towards Aster. Anderson entered and walked towards Sandy, and soon Jack and Emma enter in the room, Jack went to North and Emma to Toothiana.

All of the men were smiling at them in shock and amazement. "Can't you believe this?!" Aster said, excited but still shock.

"This is marvelous!" North said, admiring of what happened.

'I can't believe this has happened!' Sandy signaled before hugging Anderson, surprising the king before realizing he could hug the man back without even hurting him more.

No one can hurt them more. They were all healed with no cuts or scars on them.

It was a strange miracle for everyone. The men were surprised to see and notice the pain and the marks under the bandages were gone, while the royals were shock as they tested out their arms and legs a little bit. North got up without Jack's help and stomped on the ground a few times, laughing in joy at how his legs were much better again instead of being horribly painful to handle until he was better.

"No suffer or pain! It's wonderful, no?!" North said, pulling Jack into a hug, which was a problem since he couldn't breathe a little by the tightness.

"Yeah, it's wonderful!" He said, his throat sore by the hug. "Mind letting go now, uncle?" North chuckled, but soon let go of his nephew.

"How did this happened?" Rafaela said, confused yet glad as she looked at Aster.

"We don't know. We're asleep when Emma came in to check on us then when we woke up, we realized that the pain was gone. And the cuts didn't leave marks! It was like magic for some reason though," Aster said, bringing a hand to smooth through his hair.

"That's incredible, but how can that be?" Anderson said, having most of them in curiosity. Jack's eyes soon looms over to Toothiana, who was smiling down at Emma as she sat on her bed, who was so happy as the two held hands.

His curiosity got the best of him as he noticed the girl was doing her best not to give eye contact in his direction, as well having a large blush on her face, making Emma giggle, but for what?

"Jack?" North said.

"Yeah?"

"Where is pants?"

What? What does he..?

...

...

...!

"Oh!" He soon ran out of the room, having a good hold on his towel, making sure it doesn't fall, ignoring the sound of Emma's laughter coming from downstairs as he slammed the door behind him. He was surprised it didn't fall the entire time during the shocking surprise.

A blush appeared on his face as he took the towel off and grabbed his underwear and a pair of pants. A knock on the door appear, having Jack think Emma was at the door, and groan a little in annoyance.

"You're not taking a picture of me, Emma!" He said, turning to the door that was slowly opened, only to blush and sat down on the bed at the sight of his mother. Luckily he was already wearing pants right now.

"I wish I could," she said, smirking. "You always had an adorable tushy," she said, giggling as her son blushed more and looked away.

"Mooom," he said, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright. I'm kidding. I just need to tell you something," Rafaela said.

"What?" He said, still blushing with a raised eyebrow.

"We got an invitation from one of the kingdoms today," Rafaela said, walking in, holding an open piece of paper that was folded before to be put in an envelope. "I just wish they sent it earlier."

"What's the problem?" He said, as his mother sat down next to him, having him curious and looked at her.

She sighed in disappointment, then looked at him with regret. "They want you to meet them there. Today."

"What?!" Jack said, shocked and annoyed as he got up. "Are you serious? They sent it to us now? Last minute much!"

"I know, honey, but I can't do anything about it. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes to the boats," Rafaela said, getting up and walking to the door while her son groaned loudly then fell backwards on the bed.

"This is so unfair!" He yelled, his back on the bed as he glared at the ceiling. His head then turned to his mother, "Is Emma coming?"

"No, she'll be staying here," Rafaela said to him.

"Aww, I'm going to die on the way there!"

"But, since Aster is now fully healed, which is still weird on my hand-"

"It's weird on everybody's hands, Mom," he said, having a raised eyebrow once again.

"True. I asked him if he could come and not only to protect you but be your friend for the trip."

"...I can work with that," he said, looking back at the ceiling. "Is there a reason why we have to go?"

"The letter said that they had a surprise and they can't sent it by mail.." Rafaela said, having Jack in curiosity and confusion at the saying before immediately sitting up. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Rafaela said, curious.

"Which kingdom is it?" He asked, more curious. A silence came between the two. He watched as his mother looked back at the paper then back to him. He can see a small viewing of guilt in her eyes, but he couldn't tell what was the kingdom and the reason for it since he couldn't see the paper's front, just the back.

"We leave in thirty minutes," she repeated, but quickly and shut the door before he could say anything else, surprising her son and made himself now look into space.

"Oh, well, that's proof that I'm going to die!" He said, falling back on his bed once more and groaned loudly in annoyance.

Thirty-five minutes passed. Three guards were heading towards the door while the royal parents and prince, now in royal garments, went down the stairs. Aster was next to Emma, both of them in front of the door where the three was still inside. Jack watched as his parents hugged Emma before heading to the door with the guards.

When Jack was closer to them, Emma went up to him, having Jack go on one knee to give a proper and comfortable hug.

"Be back safe," she said, pulling back.

"We will," he said, getting up but gave his little sister a smile. He then looked up to the healed bodyguard. "Ready, Aster?"

"That's my question to you, frostbite," Aster smirked before ruffling Emma's hair a little then headed to the door with the rest of the three bodyguards were.

Jack then looked at the door, and remember Toothiana in his mind. He forgotten that she was a lost girl from somewhere they couldn't figure out. He doesn't know if his parents asked her yet about her details, but who knows? He wasn't a psychic so how the hell could he know?

He soon bend down and looked at Emma, "Hey. Can I trust you on making our guest comfortable in our home?"

She playfully gasped, knowing that he was talking about Toothiana, "That's like an insult for being a proper princess. Unlike you and your towel a few minutes ago," she said, giggling at Jack's face, which had annoyance and a small blush across his face as he got up.

"Bye, Emma," he said, walking towards the door, his brown buffed boots tapped the ground with a soft echo.

"Bye, Jackie!" Emma said, waving to them goodbye. She soon ran up to a covered window near the entrance and moved the curtains, watching her parents and her brother go inside a huge carriage before two bodyguards, one of them was Aster, got inside while the other two went to the front, ready to make three beautiful and well-trained white horses to move the carriage, which soon happened when she heard a soft whip and the horses soon started moving, pulling the carriage as well to the direction of the port, which was about ten miles away from the castle.

She moved back then smiled at the door where Toothiana was still inside. She couldn't wait to spent time with her!

As she ran the door, she softly opened the door, entering inside to see Uncle North and Sandy, fast asleep in their beds, while Toothiana, still sitting up in her bed, turned her head the direction of the door, curious, away from the revealed window, the curtains at the sides.

"Toothiana," she whispered before walking softly to her. "Is it okay if I show you around the castle for a while? You are our guest, so I want to make you feel comfortable."

Toothiana liked the kindness from the young princess. She was surprised her parents haven't not asked her for any details on her life yet, but still treated her like she was a guest. The kindness of Emma's heart made her believe that she would be a wonderful and beautiful princess in the future.

No words came out of her mouth, but she soon nodded to the princess, smiling at how the princess held in her gleeful giggle as Toothiana started to climb out of bed. Soon after, the girls tiptoed out of the room, not wishing to disturb the loudly snoring uncle and the silent blonde of a friend.

After Toothiana closed the door with a soft click, Emma took Toothiana's hand and ran, surprising her as she almost trip a few times but was able to gain her balance before the young princess could notice.

For over an hour, the young princess have been showing Toothiana the entire castle from top to bottom, including some history details in some parts of the place that she knew as well meeting and knowing the names of the servants in the castle in all areas.

Once, she mentioned that her great-grandmother have expanded the castle to be two story and extra food to save, much to her servants' confusions, only to find out that a horrible winter storm came in and the rooms were given to the servants to stay until the storm was over, showing how kind the queen was back then.

Another was then a overprotective king, her grandfather, before the divorce, battle with three kingdoms so his wouldn't be taken away. Soon after, they made a treaty and the battle was over. She said it lasted over three years without harm on the villagers in each kingdom.

They soon stopped at a large portrait of her parents, wearing their wedding outfits with smiles on their faces, having Emma mention that her father was in line of the throne as he was older than North and married her mother, who was a peasant girl in his village during the time he was a prince and during the three year war.

In the kingdom, her step-grandfather, after her grandmother made the divorce with the king, that soon died later on and gave the throne to her in his will since he trusted her before ruining their relationship, made a rule for the kingdom that the one next in line will have the acceptance to marry any one, peasant or royal, as long they accept it as well. The reason for it because her step-grandfather watched his eldest stepson befriended many princesses, but turn down asks of being a husband. He soon found Anderson, in the bedroom with Rafaela-Emma couldn't understand why they were in bed while Toothiana blushed a little at the thought and mention-but didn't nothing to break them apart or harm the girl as a threat. He soon talked with him and later on, the rule was made and the couple was married.

Toothiana soon found herself in front of a portrait of the entire family in their ages now. Emma said the portrait was made five months ago, but Toothiana didn't hear her as he looked directly at the prince's face.

He looked curious and in wonder as he looked straight ahead, but even thought it was a portrait, his beauty was great to make her blush a little when she looked at his eyes, having feel her heart hitting her chest.

She was glad to find herself being pulled again by the young princess, away from the portrait to the backyard, having her touch the grass on her feet for the first time. Emma didn't notice the surprise look on her face as Toothiana was trying to be comfortable or natural to the grass, but she couldn't help but shriek in fear at the sight of the dogs coming out of their houses.

Emma turned to see Toothiana, her back up against the glass door as fear got to her. She was surprised to see her like this as the dogs ran up to Emma and barked a couple of times, gaining her attention to them before looking at Toothiana, and smiled.

"It's okay," she said, with kindness at the freaked guest. "They don't bite. Are you scared of dogs?"

"Umm.." Toothiana couldn't say that she never saw a dog before in her entire life. It would be weird for Emma to know about that! "..yes."

"Aww," she said, feeling bad before turning to the dogs. "Sit." The three did what they were told as Emma turned and went to Toothiana, not much fear from before was on her face.

Emma then took her hand, gently this time, and she noticed that she was slightly shaken by the phobia. Toothiana looked down at her and was a little surprised to see that the princess didn't laugh at her. She had a confident smile on her face with hope in her eyes, something Aster always loved from her.

"It's okay. I got you." Toothiana felt her fear increase again as Emma started pulling the girl towards the sitting fully grown dogs. Her heart started racing when she was inches closer. Soon, Emma brought Toothiana's fist to them, having them look confused and one barked, making her jump a little.

Emma looked at her. "Don't worry. They're well-trained and very lovable. They won't bite at all. Release your fist. It's going to be okay."

Her words of providence made Toothiana less pressure, but she wasn't all that sure. She soon took a breath and slowly loosen her hand to reveal her palm.

The girls watched as the dogs started sniffing her palm, and Toothiana jumped a little at the felt of their wet noses on her palm before she giggled a little at the feel of a wet tongue, licking her hand. Then another. And then another.

They soon pulled back and barked joyfully at her, their tails wagging in joy. Emma giggled, "See? They're not mean."

Toothiana giggled as well before she let her hand go to Marshal and smooth his head, much his liking. Marshmallow barked at her, catching her attention and had her other hand smooth his hair while Emma scratched Snowflake's back, much his liking as well.

Soon after, the girls started to play tag with the three dogs, giving much exercise for the five. Toothiana enjoyed the company of the dogs as she now felt comfortable in the castle, as well meeting the rest of the staff and the adorable and lovable dogs. Emma always loved seeing people happy, and she was glad she was able to make Toothiana smile during the time passing.

A few minutes later, the five were resting on the grass, luckily it was too damp, while the girls were sitting and leaning on the fence. The five have been playing together for over two more hours non-stop. A maid came in and had beverages for the girls, much for their relief of delicious homemade lemonade they received.

Toothiana never been this tired before, but she liked it since it was with a new friend she made today.

She soon looked to the side and got curious at the sight of maids and butlers, working around and talking to each other as decorations was moved around or added in the living room.

She almost forgot that the decorations were up and she never found out what was the reasons for it.

The guest turned to the smiling girl, looking the dogs that were laying under the sun.

"Emma?" She said.

"Yes?" The princess looked up at her.

"What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The decorations, the hard work, the perfection-"

"Oh!" Emma then giggled to herself. "Right. They're making up for the party of my brother's birthday."

"His birthday is today?"

"Actually, his birthday was two days ago. This is just the party for it. Everyone in the village is invited to come. Including some friends from other kingdoms."

"Really?" Toothiana was curious as Emma nodded.

"Yeah. There would lots of food, plenty of music, people getting to know each other, giving gifts to Jack, even they don't have to in Jack's saying, and everyone gets to dress up! It'll be fun, though Jack never liked parties."

"How come?"

"So much work in perfection, especially for us in the royal kingdom. He doesn't like how people get held up on making everything perfect and wonderful for us since we rule the kingdom, well my parents do, as a gift of gratitude. Jack just rather have people say 'Happy Birthday' to him instead of getting or making perfect gifts for him."

Toothiana think back at the prince and noticed a few details about him when she first woke up. He was a kind gentleman, and didn't show much of a personality in being greedy and rude to others. Especially that time this morning when he came in without realizing he was just wearing a towel around his waist.

She was thankful the towel didn't fall when North hugged him or when he ran out of the room in embarrassment.

She kind of understood how the prince was mostly grateful of the people's hard work instead of spending most of their hard earns for a day that happens once a year as his kind personality was enough to see through him.

"But, he gets used it every time," she said before smiling at Toothiana. "You are coming to the party tonight, right?"

Toothiana, out of her thoughts, looked at her in surprise, "W-What?"

"You are coming, right? I know Jack would love to see you there," she said, smirking with a glint in her eye, having Toothiana blush at the sight and the mention of the idea.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I know he likes you," she whispered as she was closer to her now. "He just won't admit for a while. Trust me. I know these things," she said before giggling in joy while Toothiana, still blushing, was still surprised. She soon jumped a little when Emma gasped.

"But, wait! You don't have any clothes other than the nightgown you're still wearing," Emma said, having Toothiana look down on the gone before turning back to her. "Hmm, I wonder what the maids can help me with something.."

Toothiana looked down at the curious girl, who was mostly concentrated by her thoughts.

Soon, the maid came in with an empty tray for the girls to place their empty glasses on top, while also saying their thanks to her.

"AAAAHHH!"

The girls jumped in surprise while the dogs shot up in shock at the sound of the yell. They looked at the open door before Toothiana and Emma got up and followed the maid out, missing the chance to see the yelling man before he slammed the door shut, having them wince.

Soon after, Anderson and Rafaela came in, upset, while Aster was in a state of shock as he headed to the kitchen.

"Bunny? What's-" But, the princess received no answer or reaction to the call as he just headed to the kitchen without looking back. The maid went into the kitchen as well while Toothiana and Emma walked up to the rulers.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happened? Why did Jack yell?" Emma said, feeling worried.

"Anything that we should concern for, your majesties?" Toothiana said, kindly but worried as well.

Rafaela sighed deeply, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, Emma, but I wish to speak with you, Toothiana. May I?"

"O-of course," she said, nervous as she followed the queen while the king sighed as well before looking at Emma.

"Daddy?"

"It's alright, Emma. You don't need to worry. Come on," he said, picking her up. "Let's have some ice cream."

"Okay," she said, worry was still on her face as her father carried her with one arm as they headed to the kitchen. One thing for sure about her father that Emma knows: when her father is disappointed and they both headed for ice cream, something shocking must have happened during the trip.


	5. The Trip & The Early Guests

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Was busy with school stuff and band. Today's my birthday today, so I was able to finish up this chapter for you guys to enjoy as my gift! Hope you like it, and please excuse the errors or confusing grammar in the story. I'll write more chapters soon, but in the meanwhile, Enjoy!**

* * *

Rafaela opened the door and Toothiana entered first, looking around the room as the queen closed the door behind her before heading to the desk. The entire room was lit by the large window as the sun rays enter inside, revealing the area.

It was the rulers' royal bedroom.

On the right was a large red king-size bed with a flat tent above it, a dresser she could barely see until she walked a little more to view it, and a white door beside it, having her believe it was the bathroom. On the left was another dresser with a large mirror and plenty of make-up for the queen to use and a large wooden double door, having her knew it was a closet that contain the clothes and the shoes inside.

It was a beautiful and comfortable room inside that anyone can be either cautious or nice enough not to mess anything up inside.

"Toothiana." The called girl jumped a little before turning to the queen, who was sitting on the side of her bed. "Come," she said, patting on the bed beside her, having Toothiana walk up to her and sat next to her.

The queen showed a comfortable presence, having Toothiana not to be scared of what would happen as the queen look at her in curiosity.

"Now, Ms. Toothiana, I wish to ask you some questions that way I can get to know our guest well while she'll be staying here for a while."

Toothiana soon nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, can you tell me where are you from?"

"Umm, it's far from here, but umm.. It's near America." The queen blinked in surprise then continued.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"18."

"Can I contact your family from here?"

"Umm, not really. We don't really contact people through..electricity."

"So,..through mail. Can you give me your address?"

"It's kind of confusing, so not really."

"Can I locate where you came from?"

"That's confusing too."

"How is it confusing?"

"Most people that locates have a hard time understanding and soon give up."

The queen was soon in thought and confused. Toothiana's an 18-year-old girl that lives some where near America with an address she thinks is confusing while the location is more confusing than ever.

"Does anyone know you are gone? Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I ran away from home." That's new for the queen as she gotten curious.

"Why is that, Toothiana?"

Toothiana thought back on the memory as her eyes were on the bed while she was in thought. She couldn't tell the queen the entire reason. Toothiana would bet that the queen would think that the seawater made her go mad. Her eyes looked back at the queen in a worry state before her mouth open.

"I want to prove something that could be true since my father thought it wasn't."

The queen tilted her head a little as she was more curious. "And what would that be, Toothiana?"

"...I can't say."

The queen understood and nodded to her, "Of course." She soon took Toothiana's hand and held it close to her heart. "Well, whatever you were looking for, I hope you will find it soon."

Toothiana smiled at her, "Thank you, your highness."

Rafaela smiled back, "Of course. If you need anything, there's no problem to tell me anything."

"Thank you, but I don't... Umm, is there any more clothes for me to wear though," Toothiana said, remembering that she was still wearing the nightgown that had grass stains on the back right now.

"Oh, yes! We have a room prepared for you. Come with me." Soon after, the girls exited the rulers' sanctuary and towards another door that was three doors away from the rulers'. The queen opened the door and Toothiana entered, seeing the large room and smiled.

It wasn't too large, but it was big enough for her to handle as there was a large bed on the right and a dresser beside it on the right, perfectly seen in her viewing. On the left of the bed was a door. Toothiana believed it was the bathroom since the one of the left side of the room was a double door. She soon went to it and open it, smiling to see that there are clothes for her to wear more often while she's here. On the bottom was pairs of shoes that seem random to her, but soon go her attention back to the queen.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, your highness."

"It's my pleasure. And please, call me Rafaela."

"Thank you, Rafaela," she said, softly blushing as it felt a little foreign to her while closing the double doors.

Suddenly, the two were quiet when the sound of a doorbell came in, and soon the door creaked open. The women heard one of the butlers speak, "Ah! Hello, your highnesses. A bit early, are we?"

"Well, can't blame us now, can you?" A female voice joked, having the butler chuckle and Rafaela checked outside while Toothiana just stood there, confused. She watched as the queen looked surprised then happy at the direction where the. guest would be. She then turned to Toothiana, her smile still on, "Come. I wish you to meet someone."

Toothiana felt unsure, but soon gave in since the queen's smile was comforting enough for her.

Jackson Frost, right now, wish he was dead the moment the trip ended.

Ever since the yell he made inside his home, he immediately ran up to his room and was lying on his bed on his stomach with his head to the side, away from the entrance door. He had a morbid look on his face as he was deeply upset on what has happened. Especially since the scent he received won't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed dry.

He had to take a bath soon. Five hours seemed suitable enough.

He groaned loudly in disappointment as he thought back on the memory.

* * *

_The trip didn't take long as the location was near by India. Jack was bored the entire trip. Aster didn't keep much company with him as he was talking mostly with the boat captain with his parents. He wished he was back home with Emma and hang out with their guest._

_He blushed a little at the thought of Toothiana's smiling face. The look was so adorable with her baby brown cheeks that puffed up a little when she smiled that he could have wish he could..._

_Never mind..._

_"Frostbite," the call from the bodyguard got Jack's attention as the prince looked back to see the man._

_"We're here." Yay for Jack._

_He groaned softly then dragged himself to Aster, who soon put an arm around his shoulders when he was close enough in comfort. The two made it to where the royals and the guards were, looking up at the sight of the castle. Jack widen his eyes at the sight._

_The castle was about three times bigger than his. The royal colors were gold, white, and black while three flags and a symbol of three snakes in a knot at the middle in view were whipped by the wind that came in the area. Jack had to admit that the castle was amazing, but he was mostly curious on who actually owned the castle due to the fact that his mother didn't bother to tell him, no matter how many times he tried to ask her._

_Not even Aster knew, so he was curious as well. None of the two notice the worried looks on the rulers._

_Soon after, a port was in view as well three other bodyguards, wearing the royal colors here, were standing in place, ready to guide them. _

_One guard step over when the boat was held in place, and the small ladder came in for the royals and the guards to walk out. He bowed slightly then stood straight, "Good morning to you all. We will guiding you to the king and queen immediately," he said in a soft yet stern voice._

_"Very well," Rafaela said, smiling at how confident and serious he was, but inside, she was worried as ever. She was a very good actress at hiding at what she felt. Soon, the guards on the port turned and headed towards the entrance, being followed by the royals and guards of Antarctica. Jack looked over the decorum of polished human-figured statues, cut grass, freshly grown snowbells and dandelions in the distance, and a large white metal 10 feet tent above the white concrete floor towards a large golden double door._

_Jack felt like he was familiar with this place, but he wasn't completely sure. He turned to Aster, and whispered, "Does this place seem familiar to you?"_

_"A bit, mate, but.. I don't know why," the bodyguard whispered._

_"This is getting weird," Jack whispered, before the guards of the kingdom opened the door handles, letting a wide view of the inside. The moment they stepped in, Jack immediately had a shiver go down his spine as the cool air of air conditioner was in view. It felt a little bit colder than the air conditioner back at home, but the cold never bother him anyway nor his family and the guards._

_Jack awed at the sight of the main room, where the floor was polished crystal, but not good enough to slip and fall like ice, the walls were painted royal blue, above the rough ceiling was a larger crystal chandelier, much bigger and more crystals than the one at home, and yet next to it was larger windows while below it was rooms, each have a wooden door with a hooked sign. The middle of the room was a small golden carpeted staircase while three royal chairs were at the center near the other side of the room, opposite to them._

_Two large chairs were already used as two grown people were sitting on them, wearing the royal colors on their outfits as well having crowns on their heads and smiles on their face. Jack knew that the two were the royal rulers of the kingdom. _

_The Antarctican guards stood in a line behind Jack, Rafaela, and Anderson while the other guards went up to the king and queen at the side before three were lined up at opposite of the two. Soon, the male-a black-haired, muscular, green-eyed, tanned skinned, and stern looking man, with a smile on his face-stood up while Jack was surprised to see his parents walk up to them, having him hastily catching up with them, feeling a bit nervous._

_He didn't understand why his mother didn't bother to tell him what was the name of the kingdom. The king and queen didn't look like they were the type to be cold and horrible. Well, at least the queen wasn't. The king, however, looked more like he could be ticked off and the most horrid thing Jack could think off. Like the kingdom going into war or his wife killed in her sleep._

_Soon, the three were merely two feet near the steps before the queen stood up next to her husband. The Antarctican royals bowed, as well did they._

_"Welcome, Royals of Antarctica, to the Kingdom of Arizonia," the king said, his arms lifted at the side, one avoiding the queen's face, before putting them down. Jack thought back at the name, 'Arizonia? It sounds familiar for some reason.'_

_He looked back at the guards, looking at Aster, who wasn't looking back at him as he also had a thoughtful look on his face, having Jack believe that he was curious of the name too. He soon turned back to view his parents greeting the royals of Arizonia before the four looked back at the prince, having him feel uncomfortable but he didn't showed it._

_"Jack, this is King Daniel and Queen Victoria of Arizonia. The last time you came here you were merely three years old." _

_Jack understood that before bowing to them, not noticing Aster's realization look before relaxing and stood at ease with the others. He stood up and smiled at them with a soft glimpse of sparkle in his eyes, "Nice to meet you once again, your majesties."_

_Both Victoria and Rafaela blushed a little at the sight before giggling, while Daniel and Anderson were impressed by his kindness and proper attitude towards the two. Daniel took out a hand, having Jack shake it, "You've grown well, my boy. Very good."_

_"Thank you, sir," Jack said, both of them let go while the prince of Antarctica feel a little bit more comfortable. He looks around the room, curious. _

_"Your home shows much decor. Feels a little bit like I'm back at home."_

_Daniel chuckled, "Why, thank you, Jackson. But, if you don't mind, my queen and I wish to borrow your parents for a while." Jack turned and gave the king a nice smile before nodding._

_"Wonderful!" Queen Victoria said, then points to one of the doors. "If you need some privacy, the bathroom's right there."_

_"Thank you," he said before watching his parents follow the Arizonian royals towards another room, while the Arizonian guards followed them, leaving Jack and the Antarctican guards in the main room. He looked around, walking around in a circle for a little bit while the muffled voices of the royal rulers weren't heard well in the room._

_Jack stopped, looking at the thrones blankly before turning to the guards, mostly towards Aster, "Does anyone know why we're here?"_

_Hearing the prince's question, they all answered at the same time, "Not a clue, your highness."_

_Jack was used to the guards, especially Aster, to stand guard and only answer if they were told to. Sometimes, when they're not on guard, they were funny, athletic, and crazy men who just liked to have fun. Aster was the only one that convinced the guards to trust in Jack, and they all got along well, even for his age. But since this was like a business trip for the family, they all treated him like he needed to be protected. _

_Jack looked back at the thrones before signing and walked towards a lone chair that was beside the first door on his left. He sat down, had his elbows on his knees, and his hands holding his head while sighing in boredom. Right now, he thought back on how his mother didn't mention the name of the kingdom, but to Jack, it me seemed oddly familiar the moment he heard it._

_Even the rulers looked familiar to him, but he didn't know why._

_Footsteps tapped the floor, having Jack look up to see Aster walking towards him, arms were behind his back. He bended down for better direct eye contact while having a smirk on his face._

_"What's with you, grumpy face?" Aster said, having Jack chuckle a bit before smirking back._

_"Shouldn't you treat the prince more respectful?" He joked, having Aster chuckle._

_"Alright. What's the matter, sir Grumpy?" Jack smiled at that, but soon was gone as he looked away, now feeling a bit annoyed._

_"I don't know what to do. What's the point of coming here if I'm not even doing anything? No meetings, no lessons, no talks or advices. Nothing. What's the point of having me here? I already miss Emma."_

_"And what am I? Chopped liver?"_

_"You are when you stand in guard." The prince chuckled when Aster playfully whipped behind his head. He was grateful that Aster was here now that he was completely bored, but still he wishes to spend time with Emma._

_And Toothiana._

_"Thinking about that guest back home?" Jack blushed a little at the mention then looked at Aster in surprise._

_"What? No! I-I-I trust Emma to be helping her out, and showing her the ways around the kingdom...and such-"_

_"Like your bedroom? And the flute? And your underwear drawer?" _

_"Shut it, kangaroo." Aster chuckled at the sight of his slightly cherry-colored, across his face, friend of a prince. _

_"WHAT?!"_

_Everyone in the room jumped in surprise at the sound of Jack's mother's yell in the room. Jack knew the tone was surprise and shock, and he figured that wasn't good at all. He just wish what the reason was._

_"I'm on it," Aster whispered, almost like reading his mind, before heading towards the door where the rulers were inside. No one bothered to stop him. The guards, Emma, and Jack knew he had a speciality of well hearing even in a far distance of 13 feet. They don't know how he was able to get this ability as a trait, but no one complained. Some of the guards smirked while some rolled their eyes at the sight of the guard, on the side of the wall and was merely three feet away while his right ear was pressed against the wall, looking curious of the meeting._

_While Jack was watching Aster, chuckling a few times, he didn't notice a strange vibe in the room right beside him before the second door beside him was opened. He paused then turned to the creaked door in curiosity and surprise. He blinked twice as he merely saw darkness through the crack of the slightly opened door. _

_He was curious but also cautious as he was ready to jump off to his feet and ran towards to one of the guards. Aster didn't seem to noticed the door, nor did the other guards as they were mostly looking at Aster's face expressions through confusion towards slightly shock._

_Aster can hear every word that was said in the other room like the walls had mouths and used the voices of the rulers in the room was gossiping in his ear and only his. He didn't understand what was happening. How could it be? It was years ago as a joke! Why?_

_Jack looked at the door and leaned over a little to the cracked door, before he jumped backwards and fell on his butt, the chair didn't even fall with him as he looked up at the being, that suddenly had the idea to quickly widen the door to surprise him._

_The being was a young girl, about his age right now. She had slightly golden blonde hair that landed at her waist and deep brown eyes that could sink someone, as well having tanned white skin, a large covered chest, a small 29 inch waist, and wore a complete pink V-strap dress that stopped to her ankles while she was wearing white flats. She was a beautiful young girl with some silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and light pink lip stick on her small smile._

_Jack was mostly surprised than blushing madly at how hot the girl was as he got up. She soon walked around the chair and bended down to help him._

_"I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to surprise you," she said, pulling him up back to his feet._

_"It's alright. I'm used to it. Umm..," he said, now looking at her in curiosity and confusion. "Have we met before?"_

_"Well, I think so," she said, kindly while batting her eyes. "We used to play in the playpen when we were younger."_

_Jack blinked in confusion before thinking back at the memories as he looked away from the girl, who was fixing her head a little. He thought back at everything he could remember before he blinked in surprise._

_A small memory of him and a little girl, both 3 years old, was having fun playing in the backyard of the playpen while their parents were watching over them with smiles on their faces. Jack recalled more memories as he got one of the girl pulling him constantly back in the playpen every time he got up. Another came of her, poking his shoulder to have him look at a drawing of a heart and their names inside, confusing him. He soon remember himself, being uncomfortable as he felt being stared at the girl before immediately running away when his parents told him that they were leaving._

_He soon groaned a little. It was that annoying girl that is now grown up._

_"Oh yeah," he said, putting on a fake smile, that didn't seem to bother her. "Been awhile, huh?"_

_"Yeah. 15 years and we haven't seen each other since then," she said, getting close to him to have their chest close to touching by three inches. "You remember me, right?"_

_"Yeah. Marisa, right?"_

_"Yes, Jack," she said, smiling with a glint in his eyes as her chest was now touching his covered one by his arms, but that didn't matter to her either._

_"Riight," he said, taking a small step back. "Well, good to see ya, but I'm pretty sure you must be busy with something else." He wanted to get away from her. He remember that look she had when they were younger, and he hoped she didn't know what it really meant when they were kids._

_"Nope. All my work has been done. Now, I can hang out," she said, getting closer and grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her. "With you."_

_Jack didn't like how this was going before chuckling and tried to loosen his arm from her grasp, "That's very sweet of you, but I just remember I got to do something.. Other there."_

_With success of getting his arm out, he ran off towards the thrones only to fall on his stomach. _

_"Oof!" The guards turned back to see that the girl tackled the prince down, but she didn't seem to care. Jack tried struggling to get out of her grasp, but she successfully pinned him down, having him surprised by her strength and the smirk on her face._

_"You can't run away from me any longer, Jack Frost. You will be mind. Forever."_

_He looked over her arm to the guards, "Do something, guys!" He shouted, but the guards didn't move. In fact, Jack noticed that they had a nervous look on their faces, much to his increase of confusion and surprise before turning back at the girl._

_"Look, Marisa, you seem like a very nice girl, but I'm merely hear for business. You understand, right?"_

_Marisa said nothing, but leaned down, having Jack widen his eyes at how close she was that she was inches close to kissing him. She looked directly at his eyes while whispering, "We are the business."_

_A click of the door was made, having Marisa noticed and quickly get off the prince and unwrinkled her dress before smiling at the rulers. The Arizonians were merely putting on fake smiles, as well as King Anderson, but Jack noticed that his mother was behind him, gripping on the garment with her head hidden. Jack got up the moment he saw Aster's expression, which was shock and anger combined like he was ready to break someone in half._

_This was not good._

_"Hello, Mother and Father," Marisa said, walking towards them and hugged them both before pulling back. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."_

_"The pleasure is all mine," Anderson said, but neither made any physical actions of greeting. Jack was more confused than ever in his entire life. Daniel noticed and walked up to him, grasping his shoulder._

_"I see you have met my daughter once again," he said, Marina winking at Jack, creating a small shiver at his back._

_"Yeah. Grown beautifully," he said, through his teeth and a fake smile on his face. "Umm, is there something I should know?"_

_The fake smile was gone when he heard a soft sniffle from his mother, now more worried than ever. His father brought his left hand over his right shoulder to touch her hand in comforting, but no one seemed to notice except him and Aster, who's anger was dying down and just felt bad._

_"Umm, yes, Jack. There's something you ought to know," Daniel said, having Jack more freaked but didn't show it from the serious tone in his voice._

_"There was an agreement that happened 15 years ago, as it was made to a joke to humor all of us of the kingdoms to sign, including myself on something. Years later, before my daughter's 18th birthday which is in a few weeks, we found a loophole in the agreement. We found out that it was the real deal."_

_Jack was still confused, but the sound of an increased sniffle made him more worried than ever. He didn't notice Marisa's annoyed look on her face from the sadden queen._

_"So, what does that mean? What was the agreement?"_

_"Well, the agreement was...to have you...betrothed...to Marisa. On her birthday."_

_Jack immediately felt his world crashed down. A bang was made, having the Arizonian rulers watched as two guards pulled an angered Aster out of the room, leaving a large crack where his fist was. Jack couldn't believe it. The girl that annoyed him, freaked him out, and had a bad habit of pulling his arm when they were younger was his betroth._

_Marisa came towards him and wrapped his arms around him, "Don't worry, Jack. We will be together as king and queen forever." She soon leaned up and kissed his neck from behind, having him to widen his eyes and stand like a statue when she pulled back, smirking before walking away._

_"Jack and Marisa, standing in the church. M-A-R-R-Y-I-N!" She sang horribly as she walked away, giggling in glee before she was out of sight, the song still echoing, before Jack went to the king, grabbed his collar and looked directly at him._

_"This has to be a joke! No offense, but I'm not actually planning on marrying your daughter. Please, please tell me this is a birthday joke!" He begged. His sniffling mother came in sight, having Jack turned to see her face red along with her eyes. One thing he hated was when his mother cry. Victoria went up to her and held her close while Anderson went to Jack and calmly let Daniel go._

_"We wish we could, but...no. You are officially betrothed to my daughter," Daniel said, sadly, having Jack breathing heavily slowly._

_He couldn't believe it! He was able to remember her fully throughout the memories. She was the most hated princess in all kingdoms. He remember stories of her, being stubborn, uncaring, and focus mostly on getting the right guy. He just didn't expect that..._

_The thought was in his head the moment he fainted on the carpeted floor next to the kings' feet. Everything went blurry after that._

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Jack yelled at the ceiling on his bed, still annoyed that he didn't noticed that his door was opened after five knocks that weren't heard over the yell.

"When did the prince become a crybaby?"

Jack turned his head in surprised then blinked to view two early guests and friends of his for the party. Both of them were sisters. One was a light blonde, and the other was a red-head, but both had beautiful blue eyes as well wearing the outfits they wore for the coronation of the oldest sister.

"Anna. Elsa. What are you two doing here? You're early," he said, sitting up as the girls entered. One by one, the girls hugged the sadden prince before sitting beside him.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, even though we're two days late." Anna said.

"Plus, since I'm still Queen of Arendelle, this was my only time I can actually see you and have fun at the party tonight before leaving tonight. And also..." Elsa said, smiling at Anna.

"Happy Belated Birthday!" The girls shouted, revealing small gifts to him from behind their backs, but he didn't mind the size. He just like the fact the girls remembered.

"Aww. Thank you," he said, taking the gifts. He opens Anna's first, smiling at a pic of him, Anna, and Elsa as kids. Both Anna and Jack had the same age, but Anna was a month younger than him, so they were 5 in the picture while Elsa was 8. He soon opened Elsa's gift, which was a hand-made snowflake designed watch. Jack was familiar with Elsa's powers when they were kids that sometimes he get jealous at the gift, but after a letter from Anna he received a year ago, he was glad he didn't had them, but relived everything was alright in the end. He loved the gifts as he got up and place the picture on the table side and put the watch, self-winding, on his right wrist.

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, but is there a reason why you yelled?" Elsa said, curious but also smirking with her sister. They bet this would be a good blackmail to use on him.

But, soon the smirks were gone and worry was their expressions when Jack fell on his butt, brought his legs up and covered his face as he held his legs. Sniffling soon was coming out of the prince, shocking the girls. One thing they knew about Jack is that in their entire lives of hanging out as friends, they have never see Jack cry once.

The girls walked towards him then went on their knees to comfort him. Anna hugged him close to her while Elsa rubbed his shoulder with her gloved hand. Both sisters were worried for their beloved friend.

"Jackie, what's the matter?" Anna said, worried. "We never seen you like this before."

"Yeah. This isn't like you," Elsa said. "What happened?" Jack's head was raised, now glaring at Elsa with his face slightly red, but not as red as his eyes as tears continued streaming.

"I'll tell you why," he said, getting out of Anna's grasp gently before getting up and closed the door before turning to the girls.

"Thanks to a joke that turned to be a real freakin thing, I am now betrothed to the most stubborn, cold-hearted, selfish, and needy princess of Arizonia."

Elsa gasped in shock, while Anna was confused. Elsa was familiar with the kingdom. Arendelle was a trading partner with Arizonia, but the princess was very selfish on what they trade on, making it hard to handle for both Arendelle and Arizonia. The princess was soon out of mention in the trading, but she knew some of the pointless stuff that she didn't need were now gone from her kingdom.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she said, truly feel sorry for the prince that sat down on his bed, while Anna got up, still confused.

"What do you mean? I'm lost."

"Remember that story of the princess who begged for her parents to have a ice cream party during the summer, having the village no access for cold treats?" Elsa said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that story of the same princess, who payed plastic surgery on her chest for $4,000, which were the earnings for the villagers who deserved the raise?"

"Yes?"

"She's the girl I'm marrying," he said, glaring at the ground. Anna widen her eyes in shock, now understanding the situation.

"...Should I start writing your will?"

"Argh!" Jack said, before falling backwards on his bed. "Not funny!"

"Well, lighten up, Jack! At least she's not coming, right? Please, say yes."

"That," he said, pausing as he sat up with one index finger up as he looked at the girls. "Was the only thing that made my day. Before my death days come. They said their apologies for not being able to come tonight, so they give a gift for me. I uh fell asleep on our way back."

Elsa pouted at the depressed prince. She had to admit that even though he could be depressed at times, he never was this depressed, and she couldn't blame. A joke turns out to be an actual signed arrangement for a kind-hearted prince to be betrothed to a girl who wants anything she sets her eyes on. She wonders if her parents were in on the joke, but shook her head and went towards the prince, who was looking at the floor once more.

The moment she sat down, Jack fell on her lap, which was normal between the two, and Elsa smoothed Jack's hair. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least, you're not leaving this kingdom for hers."

"But, she will be living here, making Emma and my lives a living nightmare."

"That's a long time to go, Jack. Even though you're betrothed to her doesn't mean it won't stop you for having fun again."

He looked up at Anna and sighed, "You're right. I gotta calm down and just have some fun before she ruins it," he said, sitting up, putting on a true smile now.

"That a boy," Elsa said, rubbing his back, having all three of them smile in the room. Soon, curiosity and confusion came in. A beautiful sound was coming downstairs. They looked at the closed door before the three headed to the door Jack opened before looking over the rail, seeing the view.

There was a small crowd of maids and butlers, some were in other places of the living room, smiling at the view. Jack saw Aster, smiling with Emma and Anderson standing next to him. He was confused before Elsa bumped his shoulder, having him look at her. She was smiling still, along with her sister who was looking at the view then pointed down, having Jack follow the finger and saw the view.

There, two movers were smiling at the view of Toothiana, playing the piano perfectly with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Jack was impressed to see her playing so amazing. He was also familiar with the song. It was by Emma's favorite singer, Katy Perry, and it was one of her new songs, Unconditionally. Toothiana was playing the song without the lyrics, but the melody was familiar to the prince and he enjoyed it.

The view of their guest made him forget about Marisa and smiled dreamily at the view as one arm was up, the elbow touching the rail, and his hand holding his cheek, while his other arm laid sideways near his chest. Elsa noticed this change and nudge Anna a bit. She looked at her sister, then to Jack before both girls held in soft giggles at how quickly he changed his emotions to each other before turning back to Toothiana.

When Jack was in his room, groaning as ever, Queen Rafaela gives greetings to the girls as well having the girls meet Toothiana for the first time. For the sisters, Tooth was a little shy to them, mostly cause her head was mostly looking down, before she finally had the bravery to look directly at the eyes of the queen and the princess of Arendelle.

The girls thought she was a very nice girl, especially her eyes and how amazing she was to survive the storm the queen mentioned. No one in the house knew she could play the piano until the instrument came in sight, having her to run towards it and immediately played the first thing that came in her head without failure.

It was an beautiful and amazing sound from her fingertips and Jack loved every moment of it. One thing he loved about music is how people are connected to it with love and happiness like they were one with the instrument like he was with his flute at night.

Toothiana soon finished up and got up, having everyone in the room clapped for the girl, impressed by her playing while she walked from the piano, letting the movers able to move it once more to the spot they were told to place.

She smiled at the people then bowed playfully before everyone went to their separate ways, still impressed. Toothiana looked up, having Jack jump a little and had a small blush at her before she smiled and waved. The girls waved to her but Jack's head just hid down, hiding the blush that grew.

Elsa noticed in surprise, but soon smirked. She might like her visit for a while now.


End file.
